The Shaman Queen's wish
by vera-blueheart
Summary: [chap8] HoroHoro and Amat are kidnapped by the XLaws. Amat tells HH about her past and the Queen end up fighting Jeanne YohxAnna HHxOCxHao
1. The girl in the bus stop

The Shaman Queen's wish The girl in the bus stop 

The Great Spirits were looking to a seventeen years old girl, dressed like a Japanese princess. She was wearing a feather's crown like the one the patches do. The girl was crying a lot, on her face it could be seen a tattoo that looked like a blue dragon and the dragon continued along her body. Beside her was a man about 30, dressed like a Chinese soldier. He was along with five soldiers spirits. The girl was crying a lot. Suddenly, a voice resounds.

"Make your wish, Shaman Queen."

"I wish…" the girl looks to her belly. "I wish for an innocent boy, someone funny, a little stupid… someone who could really love me… a boy who shows his true feelings… someone who fears not to do something… but I don't want You to make it for me! I want him to birth normally, like every person in this world. That's… my wish."

"May your will be made, Shaman Queen." The great Voice said. Two golden birds got out of the amount of souls and planed in front of the girl.

"Search for the one who cries for his lost love/ Search for him who seeks for joy/ Search for the one who has no home/ Search for your heir/ Next to the half of the wizard of fire, you'll find the one who worship Chup-Kamui. He is the one you seek for."

"I'll wait for him. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait." The girl said. The man came near her.

"Shaman Queen, my friend, you cannot stay alone." The man said, looking to the queen with his entrancing yellow eyes. "You… Come with me, I'll help you."

"I… I need a place to rest." The queen put her hand on her belly. "I don't wanna see him anymore… Let's go Suu."

The queen and the man leave the land of the Great Spirits.

500 years later, Yoh and his comrades were on their way to the Patch village. Horo-Horo was tired of walking and was complaining all the time.

"Man! We still have no clue about the Patch village." Horo-Horo said. Len looked angry to him.

"Can you stop complaining and start thinking how to reach the village faster?" Len said. Horo-Horo sent him a bad look.

"Come on, stop fighting." Yoh asked.

"Look D. Yoh, there's a bus there up ahead. We can wait for a bus!" Ryou said. Yoh smiled. "I'll run there! I wanna have a sit!" Ryou ran to the bus stop but stopped in front of it.

"Look, Ryou stopped!" Chocolove said.

"What's wrong with that buffoon now?" Len asked. Yoh called Ryou.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a very beautiful girl here!" Ryou said, drooling. "OH! She's so cute!"

"A girl?" Yoh was surprised.

"It's really Ryou! He can't see a girl without drooling himself." Horo-Horo said. The group went to the bus stop and saw a beautiful girl. She had blue hair like Len's, a soft skin, two braids under her small hair that covered her neck. She was wearing a white kimono with a pink bodice and a black belt. She was sleeping.

"She's a shaman." Len said. All looked to him. "She's wearing an oracle, like we do."

"She's the most beautiful girl I had ever seen…" Horo-Horo said blushing while he admired that beauty.

"Yeah, she's really…" Yoh stopped suddenly his sentence… something inside of him was awakening… seeing that girl sleeping.

"Yoh, what's wrong?" Len asked. Yoh was looking to that girl and his breath increases speed. Something inside of his body was calling him.

The girl opened her eyes. They were blue. She looked to them, finding strange how all those boys appeared from the nothing. She smiled to them.

"Hi there, pretty lady!" Ryou said. "How was your sleep?"

"I guess the best part of it was the awakening. I never thought to wake in the middle of all this boys." The girl said.

"I'm Ryou, pleasured to meet you!" Ryou picks the girl's hand and kisses it. The girl blushed.

"I'm Chocolove!"

"I'm Len Tao." The girl looks to Len.

"From the Tao dynasty?" the girl asked.

"Yeah… how did you know it?" Len asked. The girl smiled and looked to Yoh. He was very pale, standing at her.

"What's wrong with your friend?" The girl asked. Len and Horo-Horo looked to Yoh.

"Yoh?" Chocolove looks to him.

"I…" Yoh said and faints. Ryou caught him.

"D. Yoh! D. Yoh! What's happening? D. Yoh!"

"Yoh!" The boys were around Yoh, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Yoh was seeing something… something that looks familiar and strange and the same time. He was in the middle of one American forest. A beautiful girl was taking bath and he was looking. After a while looking, the girl noticed his presence and looks to him, catching Yoh by surprise. Yoh awakes and sees his friends.

"D. Yoh, are you ok?" Ryou was crying a lot and throwing away a lot of run from the nose.

"Ryou?" Yoh said. He looked aside and saw, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Len and the girl. "You… who are you?"

"I'm Amat. A shaman, like you guys." Amat said. Yoh got up from the bus bench.

"So you're a shaman. I… I'm Yoh Asakura. Pleasured to meet you." Yoh smiled to Amat and she smiles to him.

"I'm Horo-Horo!" the Ainu couldn't stop looking at her. Horo-Horo was very blushed and enchanted by Amat. Well, looks like everybody was.

"So, Amat, if you are in the tournament, what's your wish?" asks Chocolove. Amat looked to him. "You know! 'When I become the shaman king, I wanna…" Amat looked to them a little and smiled blushing a little.

"I wanna find peace… and a boyfriend!" she said. All looked to her dumbfounded, but suddenly they realized that was very good to them.

"You wanna find a boyfriend!" Ryou grabs Amat's hands and sends her a lovely look. "In that case let me introduce you to your future boyfriend!"

"Who?" Amat asked. Everybody was angry for seeing Ryou so close to Amat.

"ME!" Ryou said. In that moment, Horo-Horo and Chocolove jump to him.

"How dare you?" Chocolove said. "How dare you touch my future girlfriend?"

"Yours? Oh you son of…" Horo-Horo jumps to him and the three start fighting in the bus. Amat looked to them.

"Don't worry. This is our daily routine." Yoh said, smiling to her. "Would you like to join us in our way to the Patch Village?" Len looked to Yoh and Amat. Horo-Horo, Chocolove and Ryou stop fighting and looked to Amat, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm… I'm doing a task that very important person asked me… I don't know if I…" Amat said. All put them heads in front of Amat, making her doggy eyes, like they were asking her to stay. Amat couldn't resist those ten eyes. "Ok, I'll stay!"

"YEAH!" Horo-Horo jumped to her. "I'm sure you'll be very happy with us… or with me!" Amat looked to him and blushed. Horo-Horo couldn't know why he was so blushed when he looked to Amat.

"This is the last stop!" the motorist announced. The group leave and decided to past the night in an inn. Yoh shared is room with Len. The Chinese looked to Yoh and realized he was not ok.

"What's wrong with you?" Len asked. Yoh looked to him. "You looked like you're not here. Have you met Amat before?"

"No…" Yoh hesitated. Len noticed that. "But at the same time… I think I know her from somewhere… and I think I know her very well."

"You may not believe, but I feel the same." Len said. Yoh looked to Len. How could he feel the same as him? "But I didn't have the strong reaction you had."

"When I looked to her… I felt a strong pain in my heart… and in my soul… as if she was the person charged to kill me." Yoh told. Len found that strange.

"Well, I felt very well, as if she was an angel." Len said. Yoh looked to the wall. "I guess our new friend has something we unknown."

Amat was on her bedroom, brushing her hair when she heard someone knocking at the door. Amat looked there and sees Horo-Horo. He blushed when he noticed Amat was looking at him.

"Can I enter?" He asked. Amat sings with her head. Horo-Horo entered and sat near her.

"What's wrong?" Amat asked. Horo-Horo looks to her.

"I… I thought you need something." Horo-Horo said, but Amat realized that was just an excuse.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Amat smiled. Horo-Horo blushed even more.

"I-I-I thought you… well… Didn't you fell alone? I mean, walking to the patch village all by you…" Horo-Horo asked. Amat looked to him and then to the moonlight which entered through the window.

"I… I'm never alone." Amat said. Horo-Horo didn't catch that one. "I dream with the same boy every single night." Horo-Horo looks to her. Amat turns to him. "I… I see him flying through the mountains… as if he was in a magic carpet. He's so handsome." Horo-Horo felt jealous. "But it's just a dream."

"We should never abandon our dreams!" Horo-Horo said, looking close to Amat. When Horo-Horo noticed how close he was to Amat, he blushed.

"I never abandoned my dream… once it is the only thing I have." Amat said. Horo-Horo was looking to her big blue eyes and to her mouth. "Please, leave me alone." Horo-Horo felt a little bad. Amat looked aside. The Ainu got up and leave. Amat was looking to the ground. "Sorry… but first, there is something I should do." Amat looked again to the moon. She gets up and walks in the window's direction, looking to the moon. Amat knits the brows. And again, there was a knock on the door.

"Amat?" Yoh entered. Amat looked to him. "I need to ask you something that's doesn't let me sleep on peace." Amat gently smiles. "Who are you?"

"Just an ordinary girl you found in a bus stop." Amat said. Yoh felt his desire increasing with each word Amat spelled. Yoh was trying do fight it, but it was impossible. Yoh tried to remember Anna, but Amat's body was stronger. Amat looked like she knew what was going on with Yoh. Yoh grabbed Amat, hugging her tightly. Yoh was in pain, he was doing something he didn't want to. Amat continued serious.

"I… need to possess you! Why?" Yoh puts his hands on Amat's breast and butt. Yoh was looking to her, breathing hard. "I… who are you?" Yoh was looking to Amat's mouth. Yoh starts crying… Anna's memories were flashing on his head. Yoh was about to kiss Amat, but… "I CAN'T!" Amat was catching by surprised. "I love Anna! Then why?" Yoh put his hands on his face. "Why do I feel like this?"

"I'm surprised. There is a man worthy." Amat said. Yoh looked to her. "Anna is very lucky."

"Why do you say that?" Yoh asked.

"All my life I lived with the curse of my beauty." Amat releases some tears. Yoh felt surprised. "My father and my brother break me when I was younger. Since then… I desired the death of every man in the world."

"What made you change your mind?" Yoh asked. Amat smiled.

"Love!" She answered. "Someone who was able to do for me what you did for Anna. He changed my mind."

"But… why did I felt like that when I looked to you?" Yoh asked. Amat smiled.

"Because… well, I'm not sure, but if I was you, I'll ask him." Amat said. Yoh felt confused. Amat came near Yoh and put her hand on his face. "You're so different from him… As I said before, Anna must be a very lucky girl. If you really love her, like I'm sure you do, then you have nothing to fear, brave Yoh."

"You told me that you were here searching for something, what is it?"

"Don't worry! I've already found it!" Amat said. Yoh smiled to her and left. He was not satisfied his curiosity yet, but at least he realized Amat was not a threat. Yoh got back to his bed. Amat decided to sleep to but she saw a wooden stick in her pillow. Amat picks it and looks to the patterns.

"This is… ah… I guess Horo-Horo left it here. I'll deliver it tomorrow." Amat takes her kimono and goes to bed.

Horo-Horo, Chocolove and Ryou were playing poker on their bedroom.

"I'm telling you! Amat is going to be my girlfriend." Chocolove said. Ryou send him a bad look.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but she is definitely in love with Ryou here! Once I'm charming, sexy and irresistible." Ryou said. Chocolove became mad.

"You'll see!" Chocolove jumped to him and the two started fighting. Horo-Horo was looking to his cards, thinking in Amat.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be that close to her…" Horo-Horo threw his cards away. "Damn it! I ruined everything!" Horo-Horo lied on his bed, putting the pillow above his head. "Now what?" Ryou and Chocolove were looking to him, wondering what was wrong. The two also decided to sleep. Hours later, Horo-Horo and the others were in the world of dreams. Suddenly, a flame appeared in the bedroom. Hao materialized. The shaman looked over the bedroom. None noticed his presence.

"What a bench of loser." Hao looks down and sees Horo-Horo sleeping in the ground. "It's time to take revenge." Hao grabs Horo-Horo and his other hand flames. "See you in Hell." Hao points his hand to Horo-Horo.

…………………………………………………………………………………

So, what have you think about this first chapter? Don't worry if you don't understand something that is happening now, suddenly you'll know. Please tell me what have you thought and what you think it will happen to Horo-Horo now and why Hao wants to kill him.

Stay tuned for the next chapter "The wizard of fire"


	2. Wizard of Fire

The wizard of fire 

Hao holds Horo-Horo shirt and points his flaming hand to him. Horo-Horo woke up with the heat. He took a time to realize what was happening.

"HAO!" Horo-Horo screamed. Hao makes an evil smile. Horo-Horo put his hand on his pocket, searching for his amulet, but it was not there.

"I wanna see what 'you' are going to do now!" Hao shot Horo-Horo. The Ainu was thrown through the window and hit the floor. Horo-Horo felt a huge pain on his back. Kororo appeared near him, worried. Horo-Horo looks up and sees Hao emerging within a storm of flames. Hao floats near Horo-Horo. The Ainu didn't know what to do. Hao seemed determinate to kill him at any coast. Ryou, Chocolove, Amat, Yoh and Len woke up with the noise.

"What was that?" Amat asked.

"That's Hao." Len said. Amat looked to him. "He's a very powerful shaman who holds the Spirit of Fire. Hao's goal is to win the Shaman tournament and destroy all the humans."

"We need to help Horo-Horo!" Yoh looked to Amat. "Stay here. You unknown Hao's powers." All ran near Horo-Horo. Hao looked to them.

"Nothing will stop me now. Not even you!" Hao grabs Horo-Horo with his hand on fire. Horo-Horo felt his skin burning.

"Bushin!" Len send his attack to Hao, but the shaman, with just a look, stopped the attack and fireback Len. Len hits the ground, unconscious.

"Len!" Amat ran to him. Len looked awful. Yoh looks to Len and then send an angry look to Hao.

"You'll pay for this!" Yoh spitted. "Amidamaru!" The samurai spirit appeared. Yoh was about to do his possession when he felt something binding him.

"Master Yoh, what's wrong?" asks Amidamaru. Yoh puts his hand on the neck. Some blue lights appeared around him. They looked like a bend from Heaven, full of stars. The light concentrated and formed what appeared to be a huge blue snake. Yoh couldn't breath. Chocolove and Ryou didn't know were to turn. Would they help Horo-Horo, who was about to have a painful dead in Hao's hands, or Yoh, who suddenly was attacked by a nowhere serpent?

"Yoh!" Chocolove came near Yoh, trying to release him from the serpent, but it was useless. Yoh was trying to breath, but no air entered in his body. Amat put her hand on her mouth, shocked with the incidents. Hao was looking worried to Yoh; perhaps he didn't want to see him dead. Yoh stops struggling against the serpent. His eyes lost the bright. Yoh's hands fell and he faints. Hao drops Horo-Horo and makes an unfriendly face. The serpent didn't release Yoh and continues avoid him to breath. Hao was even angrier.

"You can stay with your puppet, but I had not given up the idea of having you again." Hao flames and disappears. The blue serpent releases Yoh and he falls on the ground. Ryou caught him, trying to reanimate his friend.

"D.Yoh!" Yoh was unconscious. Horo-Horo got up and run to him.

"Yoh! Say something!" Horo-Horo shacked Yoh, but he continued fainted.

Len woke up and sees Amat with tears on her face. Len blushed. Amat smiles to him.

"I'm happy you had wakened." Amat says. Len looks to her and gets up. The Chinese sees Yoh and became worried. "A blue serpent appeared and struggled him." Len runs to Yoh.

"Yoh!" Len grabs his friend. "Talk to me!" Yoh starts coughing. All smiled. Yoh opens his eyes and looks to them peacefully, suddenly, he remembers something.

"And Hao?" Yoh looks aside and sees Horo-Horo safe and sound. "Why did he want to kill you?"

"I don't know! I've just waked up and saw him ready to hit me!" Horo-Horo explained.

"You didn't you strike back?" Len asked.

"I…" Horo-Horo remembered he lost his amulet. Amat remembered that Horo-Horo forgot something on her bedroom. She puts her hand on the pocket and takes the wooden pattern stick. Horo-Horo was trying to find an excuse to give to his friend when Amat appears near him.

"I guess…" Amat blushed. "This belongs to you. You may let it fell when you were on my bedroom." Horo-Horo blushed a lot. Chocolove and Ryou send him a bad look. "You use that to do your possession, don't you?" Horo-Horo didn't answer. He still thinking Amat was finding a big jerk.

"The next time, try to be more careful, you were getting all of us killed." Len warned. Horo-Horo looks to him, sad with himself. Amat smiles to him. Horo-Horo felt better.

"Well, let's sleep and hope Hao not to come again." Yoh said. All went to their beds.

Somewhere in the middle of the desert, Hao appeared, angry with himself. Hao seemed sorry for something. He released a sad sigh.

"I was so stupid!" Hao screamed. Hao looked to the shiny moon. "Why have you done that?"

The next day, Yoh and his partners left the inn and put the foot on the road. Ryou was always trying to impress Amat, telling her the deeds he preformed when he was in Japan. Amat was paying a lot of attention, thing noticed by Chocolove, who decided to tell her some stupid jokes. Surprise of the surprises, Amat found them funny. Yoh was felling a lot better about Amat. He decided to forget what had happened the last night and think in Anna every time he saw Amat's big breasts. Horo-Horo continued very hesitating about speaking with Amat. Len seemed to be the only one who continued to act normal, but the Chinese also felt something strange about their new comrade.

"And you, Miss Amat?" Ryou asked. Amat was laughing from one of Chocolove's jokes. "There's something fun from your life that you wanna join with us?" Amat makes a sad face, but with a smile. Yoh remembered what she told him.

"My life… let's say the best part of it is yet to come." Amat looks to them and then to Horo-Horo, who avoid any eye contact with the girl.

"Pity…" Ryou said. "In that case, let's try to make some good memorable moments!" Amat looks to him.

"AH!" Chocolove screamed. All looked to him.

"What's wrong?" Horo-Horo asked. They look forward and see a band of people dressed in white with X drawn on their clothes. The X-Laws. Yoh, Ryou, Len and Horo-Horo send a bad look to Lyserg.

"What do you want now?" Yoh asked. Marco looks to him.

"We know that Hao tried to kill one of you this night." He said. Horo-Horo looked to them. How could they know that? "We'll ask you for the last time. Join us and fight at our maiden's side."

"I'll not!" Yoh said. Marco became mad.

"As you wish. You may know that now you're our target, such as Hao." Marco looked better to the group and sees Amat. "If I was you, I'll leave Yoh's side." Amat found that question strange. "Lyserg, why don't you show them our power?" Lyserg step forward, avoiding looking directly into Yoh or other of his former comrades. Lyserg points his pendulum to Yoh and Morphine appears. Lyserg shots and the pendulum was about to hit Yoh but turns to Amat. She was about to get hit but Horo-Horo puts his snowboarder in front of her. But the attack didn't hit it. Morphine stopped. The pink fairy got out of the pendulum. Lyserg was caught by surprise.

"Morphine? What're you doing Morphine? Attack her!" Lyserg ordered. Morphine flies near Amat and looks to her a little blushed. Amat blushed too. Morphine starts tearing, such as Amat. The fairy flies and hugs Amat. The girl hugged her carefully but with a lot of care. None was catching what was going on.

"You know Morphine?" Chocolove asked. Amat caresses Morphine's hair.

"Let's say I met her long ago…" Amat cried. Morphine gives Amat a kiss in her face.

"Morphine!" Lyserg called. Morphine looked worried to Lyserg and then to Amat.

"Go to him. It's better!" Amat said. Morphine gave her another kiss and flew back to Lyserg. The British was worried with his spirit. Why did Morphine stop the attack? Marco looked to Lyserg and then to Amat. Horo-Horo was looking to Amat, worried with her.

"I guess our warn was already heard. Let's go!" Marco and Lyserg left. Yoh saw then leave and then looked to Amat.

"Why did Lyserg attack you?" Yoh asked. Amat looked to him.

"I don't know." She answered. Horo-Horo had his breathing a little speedy. Amat noticed that. She smiles. "Thank you for protecting me." Horo-Horo blushed a little.

"It… I… that was nothing…" Horo-Horo said, with some fear about what Amat could think of him. Amat got closer to him.

"It was very brave."

"Oh… I… I mean…" Horo-Horo was so embarrassed he didn't know what to say. "It was just… I…" Amat gave Horo-Horo a kiss in the face. Horo-Horo stopped speaking and blushed a lot. Chocolove and Ryou got very jealous. "You kissed me!" Horo-Horo said. Amat looked to him.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Amat asked.

"Yeah… Ah! I mean…" Horo-Horo had the impression he was doing a very stupid act.

"Let's go. The tournament doesn't wait." Len said, walking through them. Horo-Horo sent a shy look to Amat. She smiled and followed Len. The group continued their journey.

At night, the group stopped in a forest nearby and decided to go to sleep. Yoh lied near a tree and yawns.

"D. Yoh, do you think it stills missing a lot of time to reach the Patch village?" Ryou asked. Yoh looked to the stars above him.

"That's the wonderfulness part of it. We don't know! Let's sleep!" Yoh turns his head aside and tries to sleep and then he sees Horo-Horo looking to Amat, who was already in the dreaming land. Yoh realized in that moment that Horo-Horo had a crush on Amat. The Japanese just wished that Amat could feel the same as Horo-Horo; otherwise, he would suffer a lot.

Hours later, they still were sleeping. Horo-Horo woke up. He yawns and looks aside, watching Amat sleeping. The Ainu crawls to her. She was sleeping like a lamb. Horo-Horo starts breathing quicker. He put his hands on Amat's face and gets closer to her. Horo-Horo blushed a lot. He lowers his head and focus in Amat's mouth. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Horo-Horo was about to kiss her but she starts speaking in Chinese. Horo-Horo looked puzzled at her. Amat starts crying while asleep. Horo-Horo cleans her tears.

"Why is she crying?" Horo-Horo asked. "I wish I could see what's worrying her."

Amat was on her dream. She was in old England. A very big mansion in front of her was burning a lot. She wanted to get inside, but someone stopped. A man dressed like a Chinese warlord was avoiding her to do any madness.

"Let me in!" Amat screamed. The Chinese man continued holding her. "Morphine! My Morphine! Suu! Let me go!"

"Don't be stupid! You'll die!" the man said.

Horo-Horo heard a familiar voice. The Ainu looks aside and sees Len, also speaking in Chinese. Horo-Horo was finding that very strange. If both Len and Amat were sleeping, how could they dialog with each other?

Back to Amat's dream, she was trying to enter in the burning house. She and the Chinese heard someone laughing. They turn aside and see a patch who looked a lot like Silva and Hao at the same time.

"Why am I not surprised?" the Chinese said. Amat continued looking to the burning house, crying a lot. The patch looks to them.

"Now your happiness disappeared. I killed your daughter." The patch said and the Spirit of Fire appears behind him. Amat send him a mad look. "See Suu, how it pains to have someone you loved taken away." The Chinese looks to him and then to Amat.

"Let's go, unfortunately there's nothing we can do about Morphine."

"Morphine… was not Suu's daughter…" Amat whispers, looking for the patch with her angry blue eyes. The patch stops laughing and makes a serious face then a panic one. They hear a noise and see a spirit who looked like the Spirit of Fire but yellow and with different patterns. The Spirit of Air screamed and then disappeared. Amat starts crying a lot, hugging Suu and grabbing his clothes. Outside her dream, she was hugging Horo-Horo's clothes, crying and screaming a lot, waking up everybody. "Morphine!"

"Amaterasu!" Len screamed and woke up. Yoh looks to him.

"I don't know you were Shintoist?" Yoh asked. Len looked to him.

"No… it's just that…" Len looked to Amat, who stilled asleep. Amat was pulling Horo-Horo's clothes.

"Morphine! My Morphine!" Amat was struggling a lot.

"Calm down! You're fine! Wake up" Horo-Horo hugged Amat. She woke up. Amat relaxed a lot when she felt the warm of Horo-Horo's body. "You have nothing to fear. I'll protect you." Horo-Horo said. Amat was scared, but in Horo-Horo's arms, she felt like nothing could go wrong. Yoh and the rest of the group decided not to ask her about what happened to spare her for any bad feelings. Amat seemed fine after a while. Yoh looks to her.

"I guess we can all go back to sleep. Will you be fine?" Yoh asked. Amat says yes. Yoh got back to his tree, such as everybody. Horo-Horo was getting up, but Amat pulled him. The Ainu looked to her.

"Stay with me. Please." She asked. Horo-Horo looked to her and lied with Amat. She leans her head on Horo-Horo's shoulder, looking to his eyes. Amat blushed looking to Horo-Horo's mouth. Horo-Horo also blushed a lot. He was looking to Amat's mouth with a big will of kissing it. Horo-Horo stayed like that for a while. Amat smiled thinking 'He's being so romantic, taking all that time to kiss me. Oh! He's so adorable.' Amat starts closing her eyes. Horo-Horo was thinking 'God… I don't know how to kiss her right! I cannot fail; otherwise, she'll think I'm not Horo-Horo but Boroboro. (Boroboro means jerk.) Well, let's do this.' Horo-Horo takes a deep breath and kisses Amat's lips. The two were enjoying that moment a lot, under the starish sky and the tree's leaves.

Hao and Opacho were in the middle of the desert. Opacho was crying a lot. Hao was looking to the emptiness of the desert.

"That, Opacho, was the second and last mistake I made in all my lives." Hao said. Opacho looked to him.

"That's so sad, Mr Hao." Opacho cried. Hao makes an angry and frustrated face and starts screaming. A very strong wind rises near him pulling everything up. All in a block around Hao starts burning. Hao stops screaming but the flames continued burning. Hao was looking up while his hair was floating with the wind.

"I'll have you again, even if for that I need to let Yoh die…" Hao said. "Losing half of my soul is nothing comparing to the loss I had when I lost you." Hao continued burning and destroying everything around him.

Amat woke up and saw Horo-Horo sleeping and snoring, hugging her. Amat smiled and kissed Horo-Horo lips.

"If you are Ainu… then… Who's the one who cries for his lost love?"

Inside a big airplane, Marco, Lyserg and the rest of the X-Laws kneeled down near an iron sarcophagus.

"My maiden, we've found who you were searching for." Marco said. A voice came out the sarcophagus.

"Good job." The voice said. "Hao's death is near and I'll find out the answer…" The girl inside the sarcophagus looks to a name written in the inner part of the iron jail. It spelt 'Amaterasu Tao'. The iron maiden closes her eyes. "Of my past and why Hao burned my home."

……………………………………………………………………………………

Critics are welcome.

Stay tuned for the next chapter… "Wish fulfilled"


	3. Wish Fulfullied

Wish Fulfilled 

In the next day, Yoh's group was again on the road. Amat and Horo-Horo were looking to each other, blushing every time they done that. Chocolove and Ryou noticed that and started to feel some jealousy. Len was concerned with the dream he had last night. Yoh noticed that.

"Is something wrong, Len?" Yoh asked. Len looked to him and then back to the ground.

"The dream I had last night…" Len didn't know how to explain it. "I saw Amat… she… we… we were in a different country… and… Hao was with us, burning a house. Amat wanted to get in, but I tried to avoid her. Yoh, do you think… I mean… Amat… I don't know how to explain it, but…"

"You're distrustful about Amat?" Yoh asked. Len looked to him.

"The weirdest part of it is…" Len looks to Amat, such as Yoh. "I cannot stop feeling well every time I'm near her." Len smiled kindly to her, such as Yoh. They watched Horo-Horo raising slowly his hand and joining it with Amat's. Amat blushed and smiles, looking to Horo-Horo who was very red. Amat lends slowly her head on Horo-Horo's shoulder. The Ainu just didn't blush anymore because he couldn't, but he was very nervous and happy. Yoh and Len smiled.

"You're right, Len. Amat is a very nice person and she's so gentleful and beautiful." Yoh said.

"Who's beautiful, Yoh Asakura?" A voice said. Yoh froze. The Japanese looked slowly aside and sees a girl with a black dress, a red scarf and blonde hair.

"Anna!" Yoh got very nervous. "It's not what you're thinking… uh… Anna!"

Anna walks near Yoh sending him an angry look.

"This is great! I get my eyes off you for a while and immediately after that you start looking for another girl." Anna was really mad. Yoh swallowed in dry. "We'll talk later. First, I need to have a little conversation with that Amat." Anna looks to Amat, who was too much amused with Horo-Horo to notice her arrival. Anna stops in front of them and throws Horo-Horo to the ground. Amat looks to her love and then to Anna.

"Who do you think you are to throw people to the ground like that?" Amat asked, angry with Anna. Anna sends her an angry look. Horo-Horo was looking to them. Yoh was looking to them, worried about what Anna could do to Amat.

"Amat…Er…" Yoh whispered.

"Shut up, Yoh! This is not from your business!" Anna said, continuing looking to Amat. "Are you the girl Yoh was flattering?"

"And if I was?" Amat asked, not fearing Anna.

"Yoh, you shouldn't flatter another girl… especially if Anna was hearing." Manta comes near Yoh. The boy looked to Anna, hoping Amat to get rid of that unspoiled. Horo-Horo also feared what Anna could do to his new love.

"You must think you're pretty beautiful, don't you?" Anna asked.

"I don't! Yoh was the one who said that!" Amat said. "Now, can you leave me alone, I was enjoying what I was doing."

"I hate people who think they're the best." Anna said.

"Then, you may hate yourself!" Amat said, already annoyed with Anna's boring jealousy. Anna was about to slap Amat's face, but she catches her hand. "I guess you'll need to try harder for the next time you try to hit me." All were caught by surprised when they saw that Amat could stop Anna's powerful slaps. Anna smiled.

"You're really thinking you're the best." Anna said. Amat smiled. "But you forgot one thing…" Amat continued smiling. "I still have my left hand." All were sure Anna would it Amat this time, but they were surprised again, once Amat catches again her hand.

"Incredible!" Tamao said.

"Hao fell on the second!" Manta said. Yoh looked to him. Amat bind hardly Anna's hands.

"I don't like being annoyed by girls with love problems." Amat said. "But…" Amat gently smiles and releases Anna. "If you wanna be released from your doubts, Yoh has nothing with me!" Anna looked to Amat. "But don't worry! We can be friends." Amat raises her hand to Anna. Anna blushes a little and shakes Amat's hand. All were shocked. How someone rational could want to be Anna's friend?

"YOH!" Anna screamed. Yoh froze. Anna's eyes were on fire. "Did you have any idea of what you've put me through?" Anna runs to Yoh and gives him a punch under his chin. Yoh fell on the ground, agonizing on his pain. "Because of you I find someone as good as me! I should be the only one!" Anna grabs Yoh from his shirt. "Prepare for total annihilation!" The rest of the group just heard Yoh's screams.

"Anna is really violent!" Amat said.

"You haven't seen anything." Horo-Horo said. Amat looked to him and blushed a little.

"I…" Amat was about to tell something to Horo-Horo. He was looking to her, unknowing what she was about to tell him.

"Highness." Someone said. Amat and Horo-Horo looked in front and saw Faust kneeling down in front of them. Amat blushed a lot. "Your wishes are my command."

"Faust… ah? Get up! Don't… ah?" Amat didn't know what to say in that situation. Faust picked Amat's hand and kissed it. Horo-Horo gets mad.

"Hey? She's my girl..." Horo-Horo was about to end the sentence, when he realized what he was really going to say. Amat looked to him, hoping the end of the sentence to be the one she was expecting. "Friend…" Amat blushed a lot. "She's… Amat… She's my girlfriend!" Chocolove and Ryou faint. Yoh, all injured, looked to them and Anna stopped kicking him just to watch the scene. "Yeah!" Horo-Horo hugs Amat. "She's my girlfriend. And you, Faust… You came too late."

"But… I still love Elisa… Amat's just… my…" Faust suddenly stopped speaking. All looked to him, but he said no word. Amat looked to Horo-Horo.

"I… You… You consider me as your girlfriend?" Amat asked. Horo-Horo blushed.

"Why… you don't want to… be my girlfriend?" Horo-Horo asked. Amat smiled.

"Of course I want." Amat hugs Horo-Horo and then looks to Faust. "Now my wish is fulfilled." Horo-Horo found those words weird but said nothing. Amat puts her hands on Horo-Horo's face and gives him a big, huge, lovely and passionfully kiss. Horo-Horo blushed a lot. He had no idea how a kiss could be so damn good. He was looking to Amat while she kissed him. Chocolove and Ryou hugged each other.

"I had hoped she would look to me!" Chocolove said.

"I'll always love you, Lady Amat!" Ryou cried.

Amat releases Horo-Horo. The Ainu had a drop of saliva falling softly from his mouth. Horo-Horo smiles stupidly and falls on Amat's arms. Amat caresses his hair.

"He fainted?" Len asked. Amat smiled.

"No… I guess…" Amat looked to Horo-Horo. "He's just enjoying the moment." Horo-Horo felt so warm in Amat's arms, as if he… as if he was predestined to her. Amat felt just the same. She just wanted to be alone with Horo-Horo and to love him with all the love inside her heart.

"Ok!" Anna looked to them, holding Yoh from his shirt while he lied on the ground. "We need to find that patch village, so my Yoh can become the Shaman King." No one opposed her. Amat looked to Horo-Horo.

"You can get up now!" She said. Horo-Horo looks to her.

"I like you… You… You're so a good people!" Horo-Horo said. Amat found that phrase strange.

"Don't worry!" Len said. "Horo-Horo is very dumb. It's normal he can not make a grammatically correct sentence." Horo-Horo got mad.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Horo-Horo screamed at Len. Len smiles victoriously and leaves. Horo-Horo cursed him in Ainu. Amat lends her head on Horo-Horo.

"Forget it. Let's go." Amat said. Horo-Horo puts his arms around her back and they follow them.

By lunch time, they were in the middle of the desert. Anna was annoying Yoh a lot. She hadn't forgotten what he said about Amat. Manta sat near Len and looked to Amat.

"Is she your cousin or your relative?" Manta asked. Len found that question strange.

"No. I meet her days ago. Why the question?" Len asked.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but… she looks a lot like you." Manta said. Len looked to him and then to Amat, who was caressing Horo-Horo's chest.

"I… It's just a coincidence. Let it!" Len said, but his similarities with Amat were more than that…

"Amat?"

"Yes, pumpkin?" Amat answered.

"Why do you like me?" Horo-Horo asked. Amat looked to him. "I mean… you must have sixteen or seventeen years old and I… I'm just a kid and you… you're such a beautiful girl."

"Don't be silly!" Amat said, putting her finger on Horo-Horo's lips. "I'm with you because I want. You're very special to me. Don't have dumb thoughts like those."

"I'm not dumb!" Horo-Horo argued. Amat smiled. Horo-Horo blushed a little, caressing Amat's shoulders. "Amat… ah… can you…" Amat was looking to him. "Can you kiss me like you did this morning?" Amat smiled.

"Of course I can! But I won't!" Amat said. Horo-Horo froze.

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn how to kiss me like that." Amat said. Horo-Horo became sad. "So, I'm waiting!" Amat closed her eyes and looked to Horo-Horo. He hugs her and gives a kiss, not so great, but a kiss. Amat loved Horo-Horo's kisses, even if they were good or bad.

Anna looked to them and then to Yoh. Yoh was too wounded to think on something. Deep inside, Anna wished Yoh to kiss her like that, but she didn't show those kinds of feelings. So, she decided to annoy him.

"Yoh! How far are we from the patch village?" Anna asked. Yoh looked to her and he was about to answer…

"We are very close." Amat said. All looked to her. "Believe me. It's near this desert." Amat pointed to South. "At night we'll reach a blue cave. We'll enter trough it."

"How do you know that?" Horo-Horo asked. Amat looked to him.

"I have my sources." Amat said.

So, they wait until night and… the sand became black. Yoh was looking around.

"Wow, Amat! You really know where to find sources…" Yoh was about the end the sentence, but Anna was looking to him with an unfriendly look. "But it's nothing comparing with Anna can get!"

"Well, a girl of my position always needs to be informed." Amat said.

"What position?" Chocolove asked, but mysteriously he stood without will to know the answer.

"It's cold in here!" Anna said. Yoh looked to her and took his coat off and gave it to his fiancée. Anna blushed a little and sent Yoh a shiny look. Horo-Horo saw that and decided to make also a gentle movement.

"Are you ok, Amat?" Horo-Horo asked. She looked to him.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I?" Amat asked. Horo-Horo became a little sad and decided to put his arm around her, just to warm her up. Amat felt a little better.

"Remember that dream you always had?" Horo-Horo asked. Amat said yes. "I… How long have you been having that dream?"

"Since I can remember." Amat said. Horo-Horo felt a little sad.

"And… if you find the boy of your dream… I mean… would you leave me and stay with him?" Horo-Horo asked. Amat smiled. Horo-Horo looked a little unconfident about Amat's answer.

"I've already…" Amat was about to speak, but Horo-Horo was catapulted meters ahead and hits the ground violently. Amat's blood disappeared from her face. She was very shocked. Who could do that? Yoh and the others noticed what happened and they were also worried. Amat was about to run to her love but something behind him starts to burn. Horo-Horo was about to get up but someone kicks his head. Horo-Horo vision gets fuzzy and he starts coughing blood. The Ainu was trying to make his possession but someone steps on his wrist.

"Hao!" Horo-Horo moaned. Hao evilly smiles.

"Have you missed me?" Hao asked and punched the Ainu in the face. Horo-Horo faints.

"Horo-Horo…" Len whispers. Hao grabs Horo-Horo from his clothes. Horo-Horo was badly wounded on the face, bleeding a lot.

"Is this the one who you want to be the Shaman King?" Hao asked, looking to Horo-Horo. "I guess… if he dies… then, who's going to play 'houses' with you? After all, what can this boy offer you? Sulks?"

"Release Horo-Horo!" Yoh demanded. Hao looked to him. "He has done no arm to you. Release him!"

"Don't worry. I promise the body will be in good condition to be buried." Hao said and points his flaming hand to Horo-Horo. The ground was covered with the Ainu's blood. Amat was crying a lot. She wanted to save her love.

"Don't do that!" Amat screamed and starts running to Hao, but Faust and Ryou stopped her. "Let me go! Horo-Horo! Horo-Horo is dying! He needs me! Let me go!"

"Be rational, Highness. You're not in a good position to retaliate." Faust advised. Amat was struggling to be released.

"Faust's right, Lady Amat." Ryou agreed. "You haven't got the power to defeat Hao. Let D. Yoh and the other solve it for you." Amat was crying a lot looking for Horo-Horo bleeding. Hao smiled on their pain.

"Now, let's burn this…"

"Yoh!" Anna screamed. Yoh was being suffocated by a big blue snake of light. Anna was trying to free him, but it was useless. The power of the blue snake was very great.

"That snake again." Len said. "It's coming from where?"

Yoh couldn't breathe once more. Amidamaru was trying to save him, but the blue snake didn't let him approach. Yoh's eyes lost his bright and he sees something that he has no memories of. Yoh starts crying. Anna used her necklace to weak the snake, but it was useless, that snake looked invincible. Hao looked to Yoh, but he was not worried about what could happen with him. Hao turns his Spirit of Fire into a sword, throws Horo-Horo into the ground and points to sword to his face.

"Say bye." Hao was about to kill Horo-Horo, but…

"Sorry…" Yoh said. Hao froze. "I'm so sorry… I… I was… wrong… Forgive me…." Hao looked angry to Yoh. Yoh was not speaking what he wanted to. The words were getting out of his mouth like a breath of the soul.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Why is Yoh asking for sorry? And why his Hao upset with that?

Will Hao kill Horo-Horo? And why?

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Killing my soul with my soul"


	4. Killing my soul with my soul

Killing my soul with my soul 

Yoh was paining in that blue snake body. The images which flashed in front of his eyes were making him pain… suffer. The poor boy was crying a lot. Anna was in panic. She wanted to help Yoh, but she couldn't get near him.

Amat was struggling to be released form Faust and Ryou's arms and to save Horo-Horo from Hao's sword. The words Yoh spelt were making a bad effect in Hao. The boy was not enjoying what Yoh was saying.

"Forgive me…" Yoh said. The Japanese makes a big effort and raised his arm pointing it above, as if he wanted to catch the Moon with his hand. Hao was looking to the unconscious Horo-Horo and then picks his sword and tries to hit the Ainu, but Yoh's words… they were… "I didn't want to…" Hao got angrier. "I…"

Yoh was seeing a lot of images. He saw the feet of a person and the end of a sword. The image looked like a bad synchronized TV channel. Then Yoh could see a clear image of a woman and two children. They looked like patches and they were crying a lot. Then the image changed and he saw a girl who looked like Amat writing in a book. Then Morphine as a human. Then he saw again the bad image but he was already able to see the legs and something that seemed to be a Grim Reaper style scythe and the rest of the dragon shaped sword. Yoh couldn't stop crying. Why? Those images made him sad.

"I'm so sorry…" Yoh whispered, crying a lot. Hao was getting mad. Yoh's words were hitting him in a way no one as ever hit. "I promised you… the Moon… the Earth… everything…"

Yoh saw the image of the girl who looked like Amat sleeping at his side, then crying on his shoulders, then running in the middle of an ancient patch village.

"STOP IT!" Hao stabs the sword on the ground and puts his hands on his head. "I don't wanna remember that! STOP IT!"

"What's happening?" Len asked.

"Yoh! What's wrong?" Anna asked, looking to Yoh who was more certain then ever that he wanted to reach the Moon with his hand.

"But I…" Yoh said and the image of the girl with the feather crown on her head. Yoh saw the belly of the person with the scythe and the sword. It was a girl wearing an ancient Japanese costume. "It was my entire fault… all of it." He saw a drop of blood hitting a pool of the red liquid. The scythe and the sword were full of blood. Then Yoh sees a man who appeared to be Chinese hugged to the girl. "I had it all…" The girl was offering Yoh something he enjoyed. "But I…" Yoh sees the girl crying a lot with a desolated look. "I threw it all way…" Yoh sees the face of the Chinese; he was very look a like Len. The Chinese grabs the girl's hands and pulls her to him. The Chinese hugs the girl and gives her a big kiss.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hao screamed with the hands on his head. "I don't wanna hear more!"

"It was my entire fault." Yoh said. Hao starts breathing harder. "I was wrong… I made a mistake."

"I'VE NEVER MADE A MISTAKE! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT!" Hao screamed. He looks to Yoh very mad. "It was all you're fault. If you haven't decided to continue your dream to become ruler of the shamans… nothing would go wrong. It was your entire fault! NOT MINE!"

"I love you…" Yoh cried looking to the Moon. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Yoh saw the chest of the girl with the scythe and the sword. The girl appeared to have a tattoo all over her right arm and neck. "For you are the girl any Shaman King would like to have…"

"Because you're the girl I gave my soul and my body…" Yoh and Hao said at the same time. "I gave it all up for you…" Yoh saw again the image of the patch family and then the face of the bloody girl. She had two small braids and she was crying a lot. The girl had her hair in front of her eyes, but Yoh was able to see the face of a blue dragon tattooed on her right side of the face.

"Why?" Yoh said. Hao was very angry with that, perhaps because it makes it sad… perhaps because it brings him bad memories… or simple because he didn't want to. Horo-Horo opens his eyes, everything looked blurry. The Ainu looked up and saw what probably no one as ever seen… Hao was crying with his hands in front of his face. Horo-Horo was still fuzzy but he puts his hands on Hao's feet, ready to freeze then. Hao noticed that and looked to Horo-Horo with fire on his eyes. Hao raises one of his legs and kicks Horo-Horo head.

"HORO-HORO!" Amat screamed. The Ainu fainted once more. Hao took his sword out of the sand and points it to Horo-Horo.

"I don't care if Yoh dies!" Hao said with a loony smile. "As long as I can take your…"

.:If I were you, I wouldn't do that:. Said a voice of an old and wise men. Hao looked to Yoh and the snake upper part takes the shape of head and turns into a dragon's head with two big golden horns and winged shaped ears. The red eyes of the dragon were now looking to Hao. .:Why are you so determinated to kill that poor boy:.

"Shut up!" Hao screamed while kicked Horo-Horo chest. "Just because You're a great spirit doesn't give you the right to speak with me like that." Hao put the sword very close to the badly wounded face of Horo-Horo.

.: You just wanna kill him because he's the proof of all your mistakes. :. The spirit said. Hao was getting very mad. .: Every time you look at him you remember your own mistakes. After all, that boy's just here because of your mistakes, otherwise you would be happy and Shaman King. Now you're nothing:. Hao looked to the blue dragon. .: Let me guess! You're going to say sorry and ask me to release your other half:.

"I no longer care about Yoh!" Hao said.

.: Then you don't mind if I eat him:. The dragon said. Hao looked to him. Hao smiled.

"You can no longer arm me. If I kill this boy, nothing could go wrong." Hao said.

.: I see. :. The dragon said and binds Yoh hardly. Yoh screamed a lot and his eyes turned gold. Yoh's voice changed and he starts speaking with two voices, one male and the other female.

"Search for the one who cries for his lost love/ Search for him who seeks for joy/ Search for the one who has no home/ Search for your heir/ Next to the half of the wizard of fire, you'll find the one who worship Chup-Kamui. He is the one you seek for." Yoh said. Anna was even more worried. Why was Yoh doing that? Why was someone making Yoh doing that?

.: As you can see, Hao, I don't see the part were you enter. :. The dragon said.

"I don't care about that!" Hao screamed. "I loved her more than that Chinese! I love her more than that rustic French! I love her more than this sewer rat." Hao was going to kill Horo-Horo but he heard Anna screaming.

The blue dragon turns into a cloud and swallows Yoh and then disappears. Anna becomes desperate. There were no signs of Yoh or the dragon.

"YOH!" Anna screamed. "Yoh! Say something! Yoh!" Anna started to cry. Hao looked to the sky and then to the group.

"You'll pay for this and this Ainu will be the first!" Hao said.

"NO! I won't let you do that!" Amat was trying to get of Faust and Ryou's arms. "Release me!"

"No, Highness! You cannot do anything!" Faust said.

"Release me! I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE ME!" Amat screamed. Ryou and Faust released Amat without wanting it. Amat was running to Horo-Horo but Len grabbed her. "Let me go! I don't wanna see Horo-Horo die!"

"You're being nonsense!" Len said. "It's obvious there is here something more than our eyes can see."

"I need to save Horo-Horo" Amat said. She puts her hand inside of Len's pocket and took his sword. Amat escapes from Len and runs to Hao. "You'll pay for it! TOGENKYO!" Amat stabs the sword in the ground and hundreds of Chinese weapons appeared from the floor. Len and the others were shocked.

"How can she use one of Len's attacks?" Chocolove asked. Len was looking to Amat. It is true Len used his sword to perform that attack, but Bason was needed as well and the spirit was at his side, then, how could Amat use his attack?

Hao jumps to the sky and flees unwounded. Hao realized he couldn't do anything and disappears. The weapons disappeared from the ground and Amat ran to Horo-Horo, dropping Len's sword. Amat kneeled down near her love.

"Horo-Horo!" she said and becomes shocked. The Ainu's face was baldy injured and he was bleeding a lot. "I'll save you! Don't worry! Just hold on! Oh my God! Faust! Someone! Help him!" Faust runs to Amat and makes a bad face when he saw Horo-Horo.

"He needs to be healed quickly or the worst can happen!" Faust said.

"Do whatever you can do, but save my Horo-Horo!" Amat begged. Faust's hands start shining and he puts them inside of Horo-Horo's head to heal it. Amat held the healthy hand of Horo-Horo, helping Faust and Eliza in everything she could.

"Do you think he can make it?" Chocolove asked.

"Horo-Horo's strong. He'll survive." Amat said.

"Yoh?" Manta stopped worrying about Horo-Horo and realized Yoh was eaten by a spirit. "And Yoh?" All looked aside and saw Anna sat on the ground with her face drowned on tears.

"Where is my Yoh?" Anna whispered. Amat, who now held Horo-Horo on her arms, felt sorry for Anna.

"Is he…" Chocolove was going to say, but all looked to him, wishing that not to become true.

"Hey… look." Tamao pointed. All looked ahead Anna, while she continued to look to the ground. Small stars that looked like glow-worms were joining in front of Anna. The group smiled. The stars took the shape of a person and Yoh appeared in front of them.

"Hello, Anna!" Yoh said. Anna's heart started to beat faster. Anna looked up. Yoh was smiling to her. "Sorry to make you worried." Anna jumps to Yoh's arms, hugging him with a lot of love.

"Don't do that again!" Anna said. Yoh smiled. "Otherwise, I'll punish you." Yoh hugged Anna, caressing her hair. A moment after that, Manta came near Yoh.

"What happened? You were acting strange and saying things… well… can you explain?"

Yoh looked seriously to the ground, trying to remember everything that he saw.

"I saw… I guess it was… images from Hao's past life, when he was one of the patches." Yoh said. All looked to him.

"Some things you said made Hao angry and believe me, he pissed out." Len said. Yoh looked to him and remembered the images with the Chinese.

"You…" Yoh said. "You were in his memories." Len found that strange. If he only is 14 years old, how could Hao from 500 years have memories of him?

"Me? Are you sure it was me?" Len asked. Yoh looked to him and then to Amat.

"Amat was there too!" Yoh said. All looked to him and then to Amat who was helping Faust and Eliza. "She… she seemed to be suffering a lot and… sometimes… she seemed to be happy."

"You're being nonsense." Len said. "How could we be in Hao's memories?"

"This is getting very strange." Chocolove said. "First, Hao tries to kill Horo-Horo twice and both times he was very close to do it, he just stopped because that blue dragon appeared and tried to hurt Yoh, but why? Now, Yoh said he saw memories from Hao from his last life and in those memories, Len and Amat met Hao? What's going on?"

"I guess Amat may know it!" Len said. "After all, she preformed my attack without Bason." Len looked to Amat and thought 'And I also have memories of her that are not from this life'

"Ok. I've done my best." Faust said. Amat looked to him. "Now we need to let Horo-Horo rest and wait until he wakes up."

"Thank you, Faust!" Amat said and covers Horo-Horo with a warm blanket. "I'll take care of him." Amat held Horo-Horo's hand and caresses his face, now full of dressings.

Once it was too late, all decided to sleep. Amat slept with Horo-Horo, who continued unconscious. Len couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what Amat did and how she did it. Yoh was also awake. Those memories were very strange and he was more certain than ever that Amat had something to do with it, but she was being so cool taking care for Horo-Horo that Yoh was afraid to say something that could hurt his already hurt friend.

Horo-Horo woke up in the middle of the night. His body was paining a lot. The Ainu looked to the stars and thinks 'I feel so warm… why? Why do I have the feeling I wanna to stay like this for eternity?' Horo-Horo makes an effort and looks aside, seeing Amat sleeping with him, hugging his wounded body. Horo-Horo smiled. The Ainu puts his arm around Amat and lends his head on her. 'I…' Horo-Horo grabs Amat and roll, staying above her. Amat woke up with the weigh she felt. The girl blushed a lot.

"Horo-Horo! You've wake! I'm so happy!"

"Happy am I for having a girl like you. Thank you for taking care of me!" Horo-Horo looks to her mouth and gives her a big kiss. Amat blushed even more and starts tearing of happiness.

Anna woke up and heard Amat and Horo-Horo speaking. She looked aside and saw them kissing. Anna was also concerned about Amat, but, without knowing why, she felt Amat was a good person and that she suffered already a lot.

In the next day, the group was ready to continue they journey and they saw a hidden village.

"See, I told you we were close to the Patch village." Amat said. Horo-Horo had his arm around her, once she was helping him walk. "Now, we need to go inside and swim."

"Swim?" Ryou asked.

"Yeap!"

The group entered and found a big blue lake.

"Now what?" Chocolove asked.

"We swim deep inside this lake and we will found the patch village on the other side." Amat said. Len looked to her and he had a flash. Len sees Amat but with different clothes and with her braids smaller. Amat turns to him.

'I know an easier way to swim!' she said. Len looked to her and a blue dragon appears around her. 'My dragon will help us.' Len recognized the dragon. It was the dragon who ate Yoh! So… the dragon was with Amat! It was her spirit!

Len returned to reality and sees Amat speaking with Horo-Horo. Len got angry and ran to her, grabbing hardly her arms.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Len screamed. Amat found that strange.

"What are you talking about?" Amat asked.

"Where's your spirit, ah, Amat?" Len asked, shaking her. "Why don't you show him to us, ah? Because he is the blue dragon who is torturing Yoh? That's the true, isn't it?"

"I…" Amat didn't know what to answer. "I…"

"Len, are you nuts?" Horo-Horo asked. "Amat helped me. Why will she hurt Yoh?"

"Can't you realize? She's using you to get to Yoh! That's the true!" Len said and looked to Amat. "Why are you doing this?"

"I never used Horo-Horo! My feelings for him are true! You haven't got the right to doubt of me!" Amat starts crying. "You're stupid! You know the truth, she's in front of your eyes and even then you can't realize it?" Len continued angry.

"Len, why are you saying those things?" Yoh asked. Len continued looking to Amat, waiting to hear the truth. "Amat wouldn't do that. She was not using any object to perform an over soul." Yoh puts his hand on Len's shoulder. "Let her go."

"She's lying, Yoh!" Len said, releasing Amat. "I know! She is."

"What's yours?" Horo-Horo asked, angry. "Why were you arguing like that with my girlfriend?"

"You really are dumb!" Len insulted. "Can you not realize she's seducing you?"

"No she's not!" Horo-Horo said and they start arguing with each other. Amat continued crying.

"I… I just want to be happy…" Amat said. Anna listened and looked to her. Amat was walking rewind near the lake. "I just… Why can't I be happy?" Amat continued walking rewind.

"Amat." Anna said. Amat continued tearing but then she smiled.

"It's time to stop lying to myself." Amat said. "It's time to go back to land of my kingdom." Amat dives in the lake. Horo-Horo and Len stopped arguing and looked to the water.

"Amat!" Horo-Horo plunged after her and then, all dived into the lake.

The group swam a lot and then they were overfilled by a light. Yoh and the others woke up in a green meadow. Horo-Horo got up and starts looking for Amat.

"Amat!" Horo-Horo called. Yoh looked ahead and saw a big mountain of light shining and moving around itself.

"What's that?" Yoh asked.

"Those are the Great Spirits." A familiar voice said. Yoh and the others looked ahead and saw Amat, shined by the white light of the Spirit. Horo-Horo smiled and runs to her. Amat had her back turned to them. "They are an amount of souls. It's magnificent, isn't it?"

"Amat." Horo-Horo called. "I was worried when you plunged to that lake. Luckily you are ok." Amat turns to him, revealing her tearful face. "What's wrong?" Horo-Horo grabs her hands. "Tell me."

"Horo-Horo… I…" Amat looked to him. "I… You're very important me… after all… you're my…"

"What? What's wrong? Don't cry, pussy." Horo-Horo was trying to comfort her, but she seemed very sad. Looks like Len harmed a lot her feelings. The Ainu cleaned Amat tears with his fingers. "I'm here! You can tell me everything." Amat starts feeling even worse.

"Horo-Horo… you're my… I… I am…"

"She is who she is!" A voice said. The Spirit of Fire appeared between flames along with Hao. The boy jumps and lands behind Amat. "And she's very beautiful." Hao puts his arms around her, pulling her away from Horo-Horo. "After all…" Hao grabs Amat's face and turns her to him. "She's a very powerful person."

"Hey! She's my…" Horo-Horo was getting worried. Amat looked to him, crying, as if she wanted to tell him something really important.

"Mine. She's mine… My…" Hao gets his face closer to Amat's.

"Horo-Horo!" Amat raised her hand to the Ainu. "I am… I am…"

"She's the Shaman Queen." Hao said. Amat froze, just like everybody. "Yes. She's the Shaman Queen. The shaman that won the tournament 500 years ago."

"It can't be…" Horo-Horo said, completely wordless.

"Shaman Queen?" Len asked. "But…"

"She looks so young for a person with more than 500 years old." Ryou noticed.

"So…" Yoh was also trying to assimilate all of it.

"You knew, Faust?" Chocolove asked. Faust looked to Amat, who was crying a lot.

"Let me go!" Amat cried and struggles against Hao. Horo-Horo fell on his knees. He couldn't believe Amat hide something like that from him.

"Amat… you know I've never forgot you." Hao starts caressing Amat's body. "After all, you're the Shaman Queen. The person who defeated me 500 years ago. And the person I love a lot. You're my Shaman Queen." Hao grabs Amat tightly and puts his hand on one of Amat's breasts. "And this time, I'll not let you go." Hao kisses Amat.

Horo-Horo's heart broke. He starts crying a lot. Everything was so confused to him. 'Why Amat?' Horo-Horo thought. 'Why is she the Shaman Queen? Why didn't she tell me?'

Yoh starts noticing something around the Great Spirits. A big blue dragon appeared surround the spirits. With was even bigger that the Great Spirits. The dragon starts looking to Amat and Hao and then to Horo-Horo.

"If Len's right, then that spirit belongs to Amat…" Yoh thought. "That spirit is huge…"

The dragon continued still, just still… as if he was waiting something…

……………………………………………………………………………………

So… Amat's the Shaman Queen and she held a big spirit…

Why does Hao want her? And Horo-Horo? Does she really love him?

Stay tuned for the next chapter "The Shaman Queen's wish"


	5. Shaman Queen's Wish

The Shaman Queen's wish 

Hao continued kissing Amat. Horo-Horo was full of tears, wishing to die on that exact moment. Seeing Amat being kissed by another, especially Hao, was making pain more than ever.

Yoh took his sword and he was ready to attack, but…

"Autch!" Hao said, releasing Amat. She had a big scythe on her hands. Hao's arm was bleeding a lot. Hao took two steps back with his hand holding his wounded arm. Amat pointed the scythe to him.

"How many times have got I to kill you… for you die?" Amat asked. Her expression was different. She was with an angry look, unknown by the group.

"Don't be like that!" Hao said. "We were made to be together."

"Maybe… we were made to be together… 500 years ago… Now we aren't!" Amat said. She rose her arm to the sky and a blue dragon shaped sword appeared on her hand. A blue tattoo appeared around her arm, neck and face. "I've killed you once… twice will not be harder. Seiryu!"

The blue dragon leaves the Great Spirits and over soul the sword and the scythe. Hao raised his healthy hand and the Spirit of Fire turned into a sword.

"Are they going to fight?" Chocolove asked.

"It's time to take you out of my life once and for all." Amat joins the scythe and the sword forming a new and bigger sword of light. "See the second grade of my over soul, Su Boshi!"

"You won't scare me with that!" Hao said and jumps to Amat, ready to stab her. Amat raised her sword and strong shield appeared. "What?"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't improve in 500 years?" Amat impulses Hao and he is tossed away, hitting the ground. "You're wrong! I knew you would try to come back, so I decided to get ready to destroy you once again." Amat's sword took the shape of a bow. "I'm far stronger that I was 500 years ago. AMI BOSHI!" Amat shot and hit Hao. Hao gets wounded.

"Fuck!" He said. "I'll not be defeated so easily!" Hao decided to put his Spirit back to his original form. "I know it was you the one who cut my soul in two." Amat continued still. "You met my and Yoh's mom 14 years ago and you made her had twins, otherwise, I'll be the only one born in that day."

"As you can see, I'm no longer a stupid teenager I was when we first met. I'm the Shaman Queen." Amat's over soul took the shape of a spear very similar to Len's. "I decided to spilt your soul in two so you wouldn't be so strong has before and, if you cannot get the other half of your soul, you'll never be able to reincarnate again, once your soul would be incomplete. Now, I need to explain somebody something very important. TOMO BOSHI!" Amat hit Hao violently. The shaman hits the ground and he's tossed away. "I haven't got time to play with you, Hao. After all, this time, you're the kid." Hao gets up, badly wounded.

"I cannot fight with you now. I've a tournament to win. I'll be the next Shaman King… and I'll have back the rest of my soul and have you as my Shaman Queen." Hao flames and disappears. Amat looked to the place he was and dissolved her over soul. The blue dragon takes the shape of a small and baby like dragon's head.

"Amat!" Yoh called. She looks to him. "You're the Shaman Queen?"

"I guess I couldn't hide it forever." Amat said. "Faust already knew it. Thank you for hiding it for me." Amat thanked.

"No problem, Highness." Faust said.

"I guess I have a lot to explain to you." Amat said. All get near her, except Horo-Horo, who continued kneeled on the ground. "I don't know where to begin."

"What about in the beginning?" Len said. Amat looked to him and then to rest of the group.

"Five hundred years ago, I was the oldest child of the Japanese Emperor, as so, like most people in the Japanese Imperial family, I possessed the power to speak with spirits. My father, the Emperor, hasn't got the shaman abilities. One day, my mother died giving birth to my brother… my father was happy with the birth of the new emperor… My… my father and my brother, with the past of the years, start to abuse of me… obligating me to do things I didn't want to..." Amat seemed very sad speaking about those things. Yoh remembered what she told him when they first met. "One day… I decided to run to one of the sanctuaries near Kyoto. There, Seiryu, one of the four Great Spirits of Japan, came before me and decided to become my spirit partner, so he could defend me against my father and my brother's attempts. One day, I was noticed that the Shaman Tournament was about to start. I decided to participate in the tournament and, as my wish… I decided to get rid of all the males in the world, once they only brought me suffering."

"That was a radical thought!" Ryou said.

"That was 500 years ago, how could you get to America?" Len asked.

"By the time, only the Portuguese and the Spanish travel trough the ocean to the New World, but they sent me a patch with who I travelled to America. That patch was Hao." Amat said.

"So… That was how you met." Anna said. Amat confirmed with her head.

"Hao was a patch about 30. I was sad when I noticed that they sent me a male, but I said nothing. Hao guided me across America to find the patch village… Hao was… different than the other men I had met… He was always gentle with me. I started to trust him and… we became friends. One day… I was having bath in a lake and five Indian soldiers tried to molest me. I was so scared, but Hao appeared and save me. In that moment, I started to see Hao in a different way… in way I never saw any man." Amat continued sad, speaking about her past with Hao. "I… We start to have something deeper than a friendship… we… we kissed and then… we made love…" Amat starts tearing. Horo-Horo, who was far from them, also starts crying. "I… I was happier than ever. One day, when we were close to the patch village, Hao told me that I needed to reach the village all by myself and then he said bye, telling me that he was certain that I would arrive safe. Then, when I reached the desert I found a young man a few younger than Hao, he was protected by five spirits of Qin soldiers." Amat looked to Len. "His name was Aung Len Suu Tao. He was a member of the Tao dynasty."

"One of mine ancestors?" Len asked. "So that was how you know I belonged to the Tao Dynasty."

"He was also there for the Tournament. We decided to reach the village together." Amat continued. "Suu was also very nice with me, but he was to shy to speak about his feelings. We plunged into the blue lake and we reached the patch village. When we reached there, Hao was already expecting me. He told me we decided to leave his family to stay with me. I was so lovely blind that I thought that was a very beautiful act. Hao also entered in the Tournament, thanks to the request I made to the former King. So, I, Suu and Hao made a team and we defeated all the others and we won the Shaman Fight. Once we were three, we needed to fight with each other until one of us was left. Hao told me to go first, hoping me to lose the fight against Suu. Unfortunately, I defeated Suu after a very long combat. My victory only meant one thing… I was going to battle Hao in the final, on the land of the Great Spirit. Hao was worry, but I knew, no matter who would win, we would stay together. But… I was wrong…" Amat looked to the Great Spirit behind her. "After 26 hours battling, I defeated Hao. The former King recognized me as the new Queen. I was so happy… but it was not for long. Hao had a reaction not I or Suu were expecting. He told me he hated me for destroying his dream of becoming the Shaman King and of creating a new world. He told me I was the worst thing that happened in his life and then he left… with saying a word." Amat looked to Len again and cleaned her tears. "Suu staid at my side and took care of me while I was crying and too sad to do anything."

"And your wish?" Chocolove asked.

"I… I went to Great Spirit's Land in the next day to make my wish. Suu was with me in case I'll need anything. I fainted in the way. Suu grabbed me and took me to a patch who knew about medicine. The patch told me something I was not ready to hear…" Amat starts crying a lot. Anna felt sorry for her friend and puts her arm around her shoulder and held her hand, comforting her.

"Amat… you don't need to tell us." Yoh said.

"I'll only feel good with myself if I told you everything." Amat cried. "The patch told me… the patch told me I was… pregnant…" All became open-mouthed. "I was waiting a child from Hao. I was so sad and so full of hate from Hao that I decided not to tell him about his child. Suu took me to the Great Spirit's Land and I was ready to make my wish. Once again, men teach me how to hate… I was about to ask the wish I had when I left Japan, but this time, I had met Suu and he was so nice with me… so gentle… so careful… I wished something else and I left the patch village. Suu offered to take care of me and my child, giving her his name and taking care of her as a father. I travelled with Suu to London, to live there with my new born baby… Morphine."

"Morphine's your daughter?" Ryou asked.

"So that's why she didn't attack you." Yoh said.

"Suu needed to go back to China once he was a general in the Chinese army, so I staid with Morphine in England. The years passed and Suu was more in love with me than ever… but he was shy he couldn't say anything more within to me. One day, Suu came to visit me and Morphine, after his visit I went to the port to say bye, but we heard an explosion. My house was in fire. Hao appeared and burns it, thinking Morphine was Suu's daughter. Hao was sorry for leaving me and he wanted to be my man again, but when he found out that I was with Suu, which I wasn't, he became mad and killed Morphine. I was so angry I told him Suu and I were nothing but friends and that Morphine as not Suu's daughter… but his. Hao panic and flee. I… I was so desperate that I ran to the flames and saved the soul of my daughter. Morphine always loved fairies, so I used my powers and turned her into one, so she could stay living and making others wishes come true, once I couldn't make mine. Suu decided to take me to live in China with him. I… I was in love with Suu a long before that, but Suu was always so shy that made any attempt of becoming closer futile. But, one day… I was tired of being alone and I went to Suu's bedroom and I took my clothes in front of him, wishing him to desire me and make me happy as a woman. Suu continued to shy, but his five spirits threw him at me and he made love. A little after that, we married. We were very happy and a year after that, we had a child."

"Wait!" Len asked. "Are you saying…?"

"But Hao appeared again and decided to kill Suu and our son. I was not in home and when I arrived I saw Suu's body… burned. I thought my child was also death, but luckily, the five Qin spirits saved the baby. That time, Hao had surpassed the limits. I grabbed my child and I travelled to America. When I reached the patch village, Hao was there, thinking I had come back to him. I decided to fight him and I killed him."

"You killed Hao?" Manta asked, surprised.

"It was the only way I could have peace. Hao died saying he was sorry… but my anger was even bigger than his remorse. I pick my baby and I left the patch village and pick my way to China. I raise mine and Suu's child to be a noble man and he became one of the strongest members of the Tao Dynasty. I decided to leave him when he became a man and he continued the Dynasty." Amat looked to Len. "I guess you already realized, don't you, Len?"

"You're my ancestor." Len said, surprised. He was in front of one of his ancestors. If it wasn't for Amat, he wouldn't be there. "You…" Amat smiled.

"I continued living my life… lonely… waiting for my wish to be fulfilled. The only hint I had was the dream the Great Spirits made me had. Every single night since I became Shaman Queen, I dreamed with a boy surfing trough the mountains. He grabbed my hand and took me with him. But I couldn't find him. I travelled everywhere… and I couldn't find him. 14 years ago, I sensed that Hao was about to reincarnate, so I decided to stop him. I went back to Japan and met Keiko Asakura." Amat turned to Yoh. "You're mother was in the beginning of her pregnancy. I used my powers to split the baby in two and I passed some of Hao's past life memories to the other baby… Yoh. Hao couldn't be as strong as before, once he hadn't the rest of his soul. The little Yoh had a normal life and now, we finally meet again."

"D. Yoh just exists because of Amat!" Ryou noticed. "I'm so thankful." Amat smiled.

"So as I." Anna said. Amat smiled.

"Sorry for making Seiryu attack you." Amat said to Yoh. "But, as you may imagine, you're very important to Hao. He wouldn't hurt anyone of us if he sensed you were in trouble."

"So the images I saw when Seiryu was binding me were…"

"From Hao's past life." Amat confirmed. "I would never hurt you, Yoh. You're very different from Hao even sharing the same soul as him." Yoh smiled.

"Then why?" a voice cried. All looked back. Horo-Horo got up, with his face full of tears and his eyes red from crying a lot. "Why did you decide to date me?" Amat looked seriously to him and then smiled. "You wanted to know how it was it, don't you." Horo-Horo seemed really mad. "You wanted to know how it tasted like to be the one deceiving another!" Amat starts walking to Horo-Horo. "You… why? Why have you lied to me? Why me? You're the Shaman Queen! Why did you want to play with me? Why have you played with my feelings? I'm an ordinary person… I feel, you know?"

Amat stopped in front of Horo-Horo. The Ainu was crying a lot.

"You played with me…" Horo-Horo cried. "You had children with Hao and with one of Len's ancestors… and now… what would a girl like you want with me…" Horo-Horo was heartbroken.

"When I made my wish, the Great Spirits told me – Search for the one who cries for his lost love. Search for him who seeks for joy. Search for the one who has no home. Search for your heir. Next to the half of the wizard of fire, you'll find the one who worship Chup-Kamui. He is the one you seek for." Amat told. "In the beginning it was not making sense to me. I wished for a boy who could love me and offer me more than my former consorts. Someone who could make me laugh. A person true to his feelings. Someone not made on purpose to me, but someone whose soul would mate mine."

"What? You decided to play with me a little until you find that someone?" Horo-Horo asked.

"Faust cries every day for his fallen Eliza." Amat said. "Chocolove wishes to save the world with happiness and joy. Ryou his searching for his Favorite place, once he has none. Len, as you heard, his my heir and Yoh has half of Hao's soul. And… if I'm not mistaken, Chup-Kamui is the main goddess of the Ainu. As for that, you are the one I seek." Amat revealed. Horo-Horo stops crying and looks to her, blushing a lot. "You are the boy I wait for since 500 years ago. You are the one who's going to make me happy… very very happy." Amat hugs Horo-Horo. "I've never played with your feelings, once they are precious to me." Amat caresses Horo-Horo hair and rubs her face on the Ainu's. "I love you, Horo-Horo." Horo-Horo becomes red. "All this years, you were the only company I had and now, I finally have you… I can finally be held by your arms." Amat looks to Horo-Horo. "You're the one who will take all the sorrow from my heart."

"I… I" Horo-Horo didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry for judging you without knowing…" Amat puts her fingers in front of Horo-Horo's lips.

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me!" Amat asked. Horo-Horo looks to her and gives Amat a big kiss.

"Now this was an exciting day!" Ryou said.

"And I was doubting from Amat, when she's my… I don't even know which grade it is." Len said. And the group continued seeing Amat and Horo-Horo kissing. Yoh putted his arm around Anna and lend his head on her.

"Amat pained all these years, waiting for her love to be responded and now, she finally found the one who's going to make her happy." Yoh said. "I'm just wondering…" Anna looks to Yoh. "How will Horo-Horo make her happier than the other consort made? I mean, Amat had children with them…" Yoh and Anna blushed. "Do you think…?"

"I guess we'll need to wait." Anna said. "After all, the Shaman Fight has just begun."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Horo-Horo and Amat are finally together, but… how will Horo-Horo make her happier than she was with the others?

Will Hao give up or will come back to get his long lost love?

One thing is certain; the Shaman Fight will probably decide the destiny of our friends.

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Being Queen…"


	6. Being Queen

Being Queen 

Yoh and the others enter in the Patch Village. A bunch of reporters surrounded them and started taking photos of Amat.

"Shaman Queen, what are you expecting from this Shaman Fight?" A reporter asked, taking photos from Amat.

"Shaman Queen, who is your favorite?" Another reporter asked.

"Well, I…" Amat didn't know what to answer. "I really have a favorite, but I prefer not to pronounce myself about that."

"It's true the rumors that if Hao actually wins the Shaman Fight, you'll not give him the crown?" Other reporter asked. Amat sent him a strange look.

"Well, despite all my fights with Hao, if he wins all the combats, I'll have got to make him King." Amat answered. Yoh and the rest of the group were very blushed, while a lot of reporter took photos from them.

"Queen, it's true you're dating Horokeu Usui?" A female reporter asked. Amat and Horo-Horo blushed a lot. The Ainu put his arm around Amat's shoulders.

"Yes, it's true!" Horo-Horo answered. All started taking photos from him. "And I'm going to make her very happy." Horo-Horo victory smiled while they took photos.

"He hasn't changed!" Len said, looking to him as if he was reproving his acts.

"He just wants to feel important." Chocolove said.

"According with the laws, if Horo-Horo is dating the Shaman Queen, he's now a Shaman prince or something like that." Faust said.

"Yoh!" Anna called and looked to Yoh. He looked to her. "See how famous you can be if you win the title of Shaman King." Yoh didn't catch that one. "You'll have a lot of reporters around you and, of course, I'll always be at your side."

"I don't know if I want all this kind of attention…" Yoh said, seeing how Amat and Horo-Horo were troubled in the middle of all those frenetic reporters.

"OF COURSE YOU WANT!" Anna called one of her guardians and hit Yoh. The boy hits the ground, crying a lot.

"Yes, I want! You're right!" Yoh cried.

"Sure I am!" Anna said.

Amat and Horo-Horo finally could get rid of all that people and the group can now rest in a restaurant.

"Queen!" Silva said, making a bow to Amat. "We're happy to have you where again."

"Thanks, Silva." Amat said and Silva went to the kitchen.

"So, Amat, what kind of power did you get when you become Shaman Queen?" Anna asked. Yoh, Len, Chocolove and Horo-Horo were speaking about the reporters while Ryou was trying to save Manta from Faust.

"Well, I'm immortal, forever young and I can make any shaman do whatever I ask him to!" Amat told. "Among others."

"What do you mean when you say 'I can make any shaman do whatever I ask him to'? Anna asked, with a mysterious bright on her eyes.

"Do you wanna see?" Amat asked trickily smiling.

"AHAHAH!" Len screamed. Yoh was hugging Len tightly, ready to give him a big kiss. "What are you doing? Get of me…" Yoh kissed Len. All became shocked. Anna looked to Amat.

"Once I'm the Shaman Queen, I hold the powers of the Great Spirits which allows me to manipulate the body of any of my subjects. I can make Ryou dance as a professional ballet dancer or even make you the warmest person in the world." Amat said.

"Yoh!" Anna called. "Yoh! You definitely HAVE to win the tournament! But don't even think of obligate me to do a thing I don't wanna!" Yoh stopped kissing Len and looks to Anna. Suddenly, Yoh's face gets blue and Yoh releases Len, whose face was also blue.

"He can't!" Amat said. All looked to her. "As any rule, there are exceptions."

"What kind of exceptions?" Horo-Horo asked.

"A Shaman King cannot control the body of the former King or one of his children. A King cannot also control the body of his own children and…" Amat's expression gets sad. All noticed her pause. "… or the shaman with you first made love."

"So, that's why you cannot control Hao." Len asked. Amat signs with her head.

"But… if Yoh and Hao shared the same soul, how can you control Yoh?" Manta asked.

"They share the same soul, but they are not the same, that's why! Besides, they have different bodies and Hao main soul his with him on his body." Amat said.

"Imagine if I could manipulate everybody…" Ryou looked up for his thought balloon. The image of Anna and Amat serving him was very good. Ryou stupidly smiled.

"Yoh."

"Yes, Anna"

"I haven't forgotten that you kissed Len in front of me." Anna said. Yoh became blue. Anna punched Yoh badly.

"It must be cool… I mean… manipulate the others." Chocolove asked. Amat looked to him.

"Depends… There are some people I don't like to manipulate. Like… Horo-Horo." Amat answered. Horo-Horo blushed. "I… I don't have the courage to manipulate someone I really love." Amat hugged Horo-Horo. "Once I know he is going to make me very happy." Horo-Horo felt a little bad. Amat looked to Horo-Horo. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah… it is… I think…" Horo-Horo seemed worried. Amat noticed that.

"What's wrong?" Amat asked.

"It's just that… Nothing… Forget it!" Horo-Horo said and left. Amat looked to him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Amat asked, looking to the others.

Horo-Horo through the Patch Village, thinking about what Amat said. The Ainu stopped near the lake, looking to the Great Spirits. Horo-Horo sighed.

"How… How can I make her happy? I'm just a kid…" Horo-Horo looked to the sky. "I guess… it's just too much for me…" Horo-Horo looked to the ground with tears on his eyes. "I like her a lot… more than anything… but then… why can't I feel sure of my task?"

.: Because it isn't your task. :. A voice said. Horo-Horo looked aside and saw Seiryu. The dragon flies near him.

"What do you mean with it isn't my task? I'm Amat's wish… I…"

.: Yes… she wished to have you. But then, how can you explain she waited 500 years for you:. Seiryu asked. Horo-Horo looked to him and found no answer. .: You see, young Horo-Horo, Amat wished for a normal boy, one who wasn't born just for her, but to be perfect for her. You were the boy perfect for her and you only born 14 years ago, that's why she waited so much. :.

"But… how can I make her happy? I'm just a boy!" Horo-Horo said. Seiryu looked to him.

.: You'll make her happy being just who you are. That's why you are the chosen one. Remember you have an important task; you'll make the Shaman Queen happier than she ever was. :. Seiryu looked to Horo-Horo. He didn't seem surer than before.

"Horo-Horo!" Chocolove ran to him.

"Chocolove, what's wrong?" Horo-Horo asked.

"You left without saying anything. We thought you weren't ok." Chocolove said. "What's wrong? You're crying."

"How can I make Amat happy?" Horo-Horo asked. Chocolove found that question strange.

"Well, why don't you ask her? Ask girls something always works. Imagine how simple it would be to Yoh if he asked Anna what she wanted."

"Don't be stupid, Chocolove! I just want to make her happy; I don't wanna ask her to marry me…" Horo-Horo stopped speaking and started to think in the last thing he said.

"Dude… don't think what I think you're thinking." Chocolove begged. Horo-Horo starts smiling. "You know… marriage it's not the solution for all of your disgraces…"

"You saved my life!" Horo-Horo hugged Chocolove. "If I married Amat, I would make her very happy!"

"She married Len's ancestor and she wasn't happy." Chocolove remembered.

"That was because he wasn't her promised one! I am!" Horo-Horo made a glorious pose. "I'll ask Amat's hand in marriage!"

"Stupid decision." Chocolove whispered. "Listen to me! Marry her will not solve everything. You will continue having doubts about her happiness… not for speaking that it will destroy your life. Come on… you're 14!"

"I don't care. I'll marry her!" Horo-Horo said and turned his back to Chocolove.

"How can you marry her if you don't even know how to make love?" Chocolove asked. Horo-Horo stopped and blushed a lot. "Imagine that you marry her and then, in the middle of the night, in those soft and warm sheets, Amat is hugging you, waiting for you to love her… and what do you do? Nothing! Because you don't know!" Horo-Horo looked to Chocolove. "Do you think Amat will feel happy?"

"You're right." Horo-Horo made a sad face. "She would feel awful." Horo-Horo had an idea and makes again the glorious pose. "I'll make love with her first!" Chocolove looked dumbfounded to him. "I'll communicate her my decision." Horo-Horo left. Chocolove looked to him

"He's going to ruin everything." Chocolove said.

Horo-Horo ran to the Patch Village to meet Amat and there she was, speaking with Yoh and Anna.

"Amat! I have something very important to speak with you." Horo-Horo said with a smile on his face.

"Where were you? I was worried." Amat asked. "Why the long smile?"

"Amat…" Horo-Horo blushed a lot. "Do you want do… ah… hey you… do… want… ah… dude… ah… I… do you think we… ah… I… you… I mean…"

"Are you going to say something? Today?" Amat asked. Horo-Horo became red.

"I want to… ah…"

"There you are!" Len appeared behind Horo-Horo. The Ainu froze. "I wrote you and Chocolove in my team for the tournament. We need to train a lot. Of course, once you are a loser, it will not be worthy, but we really need to." Len looked to Horo-Horo, who continued froze. "What?"

" Horo-Horo was going to say something to me…" Amat told Len.

"Well, now he won't do it more. He is going to train with us. Let's go!" Len grabbed Horo-Horo shirt and pulled him. Amat looked to him, saying bye. Seiryu appeared near her.

"I'm wondering. What did Horo-Horo have to speak with me?" Amat asked. Seiryu smiled. "You know, don't you, Seiro-kun…"

.: Maybe…:.

"I hate when you hide things from me." Amat said.

"Horo-Horo was really embarrassed. What was he going to say?" Yoh asked.

After a tormenting day of training with Len, Horo-Horo came back to the Patch village and met Amat at the café. Amat looked to him.

"Oh! My berry. You look so tired. Here, let me help you." Amat put her hands on Horo-Horo shoulders and started doing some massages.

"Oh… that's good." Horo-Horo made a stupid smile and started drooling. "You have fairy hands… Hmm!" Amat smiled, happy for Horo-Horo to appreciate her massages.

"Amat."

"Yes, Anna"

"Can I ask you a favour?" Anna looked to Amat and the queen looked to her. "Can you obligate Yoh to train?" Yoh froze with a bit of rice on his mouth.

"Why?"

"I made him train a lot, but he is always complaining. Can you make it train harder?" Anna asked.

"Well… I can… but remember Yoh will not be the same when he's following my orders." Amat said. Anna decided not to say anything. Amat looked to Horo-Horo, who was much blushed and enjoying Amat's heavenly hands. "Darling, why don't you take a bath? You need to relax a bit. Ah?" Horo-Horo looked up to her.

"Good idea!" Yoh said. "I think we all need a bath. Let's go boys."

The boys were in a hot bath. Len was speaking with Yoh about the training while Horo-Horo was looking up to the stars.

"What's wrong with him?" Yoh asked. Len made a mad face.

"He was like that all day." Len said. "He was always with his head on the clouds and was never paying attention to our attacks."

"I'll try to know." Yoh said and sat near Horo-Horo. The Ainu looked to him. "Hi! I was wondering… Why are you so…?"

"Yoh… I… What do you guys think about Amat?" Horo-Horo asked. All looked to him and blushed.

"Well… she…" Chocolove didn't know what to say and looked to Ryou.

"You know…" Ryou looked to Horo-Horo. "The first thing we remember when someone is speaking about Amat is… I mean… are her breasts." Horo-Horo didn't get that one.

"What do you mean with her breasts? And why are you saying that?" Horo-Horo asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed her big breasts?" Yoh asked. Horo-Horo looked to him.

"I never looked to them… I mean… I like Amat because she is very cute and nice, not because of her breasts." Horo-Horo said. All thought Horo-Horo was still very childish to realize those kinds of things. "Come on… Don't tell me you just think about her breasts?"

"What do you really want to know?" Yoh asked. Horo-Horo blushed a lot.

"I… I have no idea of…" Horo-Horo looked down. All got closer to him. "I… I want to have… I… I wanna… let's say… I…"

"He wants to have sex with her." Chocolove said. All looked to him. Horo-Horo hides his head in the water.

"Have sex?" Yoh asked.

"But you're 14!" Len remembered.

"And then what?" Horo-Horo looked to all of them very mad. "I was chosen to make her happy. You don't understand! I…" A tear fell on the water. "I have to make her happy…And I don't know how!" Horo-Horo ran from the bath. All looked to him.

"He is taking that to serious." Yoh said. Len was looking to the door from which Horo-Horo left.

Amat was on her room along with Faust, who shared the same room as her. The Queen was reading a very big and difficult language book. Faust was reading a book which looked a lot like Amat's. Horo-Horo entered in the bedroom and kneeled down near Amat. The Queen looked to him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, cleaning the tears on Horo-Horo's face with her kimono. "I don't like to see sad tears in such a beautiful face."

"Amat…" Horo-Horo looked to her. Amat was surprised with his act. "Don't you think… we… once we are meant to be together… don't you think we should… have a deeper relation?"

"Deeper relation?" Amat asked. Faust smiled and decided to leave the room. "What do you mean with that?"

"I…" Horo-Horo blushed a lot. "I think we should try something more…" Amat realized Horo-Horo was not fine. 'What does he want to mean with that?' Amat thought. 'He's too young. I don't wanna to do something that could hurt his feelings; after all, he's just a kid.' Horo-Horo hugged Amat. "I want to make you happy."

"Every time you look at me, you make me happy." Amat said. Horo-Horo calm down. "Just being with you makes me happy." Amat looked to Horo-Horo. "Do you really want to try something more… intense?"

"Yes… I…" Horo-Horo was confused. Amat put him on her bed. Horo-Horo was very nervous. 'What will she do with me? I…' Amat put her hand under Horo-Horo shirt and starts caressing his chest. Horo-Horo blushed even more. "Amat…"

"I'll make it intense." Amat gave Horo-Horo a big kiss. She was enjoying that moment, but she was afraid about Horo-Horo… would he like it? Horo-Horo was experiencing a bunch of new emotions. Amat grabs Horo-Horo's hand and put it on her breasts. Horo-Horo was trembling. "Are you sure about this?" Amat asked once more. "I don't want to hurt you. You're very precious to me."

"I…" Horo-Horo sat on the bed. Amat sat to. "I want to make you happy, but…"

"But you want to feel good too. That's normal. I wish you so both of us could be happy. It wouldn't be fare if only I could be happy." Amat said. Horo-Horo looked to her and felt more relaxed. Amat hugged Horo-Horo. "You're my prince. I'll do what ever you ask me to… I love you, Horo-Horo."

"I… I like you to… and I…" Horo-Horo looked to Amat. "I was enjoying a lot what…" Horo-Horo blushed. "What you were doing…. Could you… do it again?" Amat smiled and lay on the bed, pulling Horo-Horo above her.

"As you wish… I'm your Queen Slave." Amat kissed Horo-Horo and started untying his shorts. The Ainu had no idea of what was going to happen next. Amat untied her kimono and took out her underwear. The Queen noticed Horo-Horo didn't look to her like other men do. 'Of course…' Amat thought. 'He's a child. He does not feel attracted by me. He just wants to be near me… Uh! This is going to be difficult to me to do, but if it is what he wants, I cannot deny.' Amat looked to Horo-Horo. "You can start." Horo-Horo looked a side, a little embarrassed. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Horo-Horo hid his face between his shoulders. "I don't know what to do… I… never…" Amat smiled.

"In that case..." Amat pushed Horo-Horo down and they switched places. "Let me teach you…"Amat started caressing Horo-Horo's face. "How the dream are made." Amat kisses Horo-Horo's face. "This is going to take a while once you're very young, but I'm sure we'll going to reach it." Horo-Horo was looking to Amat like a child who was going to learn something new. Amat hugged Horo-Horo tightly and…

Faust was leaned on the wall of the corridor. Yoh and Ryou passed near him and looked to the doctor and noticed the he size of the book.

"Why are you reading that Bible in the corridor?" Yoh asked. Faust looked to him.

"Why didn't you want to have bath with us?" Ryou asked. "Horo-Horo was with a strange talk about having sex with lady Amat. The kids of nowadays are lost." Faust looked to Ryou and remembered that Horo-Horo went to the room to have a very important talk with Amat. Faust looked to the bedroom door.

"Horo-Horo must be crazy." Yoh said. "Imagine him having sex with Amat… Luckily I don't think on those things." Ryou laugh.

"Come on, D. Yoh, you foolish none." Ryou said. Yoh looked to him. "Don't tell me that you, in that big and empty house, didn't think about going to D. Anna's room and…" Yoh blushed a lot. Faust and Ryou looked to him, waiting that Yoh told them something they unknown.

"Why are you looking to me like that? I'm a virgin." Yoh said.

"No, D. Yoh, you born on May. You're bull." Ryou remembered. Yoh blushed even more.

"I don't have time for this talking right now, I need to… sleep! Tomorrow is a big day!" Yoh fled. Ryou and Faust laugh.

Len and Chocolove where on their bedroom. Chocolove was reading a comic book while Len was looking to the moon.

"Why is Horo-Horo taking so long?" Len asked. Chocolove sent him a trickily smile. Len didn't notice it. "What is he doing?"

"Are you worried with Horo-Horo or with Amat?" Chocolove asked. Len blushed a lot.

"What do you mean with Amat? It's not what you're thinking!" Len said, trying to hide something.

"I'm thinking in nothing! But… once you are so worried… I don't know… someone could think you and Amat… I mean… she's… gorgeous and… she has a special affect for you, once you're her heir." Chocolove said. Len threw a pillow to Chocolove's face.

"Don't think bullshit!" Len screamed. "I feel nothing for Amat. She's just…" Len was trying to found a word, but only good words were filling his head. Chocolove noticed that and completed the sentence.

"She's just sexy, wonderful, beautiful, nice, cool and sexy again." Chocolove said. Len said a lovely yeah, but then shacked his head and made an angry face.

"Don't say those things. You're…"

"Exciting me…"

"Stop completing my sentences! I…" Len threw his bed to Chocolove. The humorist fell on the ground. "There. You deserve it!"

In the morning, Amat was awake, looking to the rising sun. Horo-Horo was on her arms like a baby on the arms of his mommy. Amat was caressing Horo-Horo's head while he slept.

"I wonder…" Amat whispered. "Have I done the right thing?"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Have you enjoyed it?

Stay tuned for the next chapter "Sugar, Spice and everything Nice"


	7. Sugar, spice and everything nice

Sugar, Spice and everything Nice 

Len was making breakfast and Horo-Horo was sat on the ground with his back leaned in one of the kitchen's furniture. Horo-Horo was staring to the roof with a lost look. Len was cutting some bread and looked to Horo-Horo.

"Curious, you have said nothing. Are you sick?" Len asked. Horo-Horo continued looking to the roof.

"I…" Horo-Horo was looking to the roof with a lost expression. "I slept with Amat…" Len stopped cutting the bread, but didn't look to Horo-Horo. "We… we had sex…" Len looked down. "I… I had never…" Horo-Horo looked to his hands. "… Tasted nothing so good…" tears appeared in Horo-Horo face painting a smile. "In my entire life… it was just… wonderful" Horo-Horo looked aside. "I experienced a lot of new feelings… and I loved it…" Len was still. "I was so happy… I'm happy…" Horo-Horo put his hands on the shoulders, hugging himself. "I feel like I'm… she… I like her even more than before… it was…"

Chocolove entered and looked to Horo-Horo and Len.

"Len, luckily you're doing breakfast. I want bread with butter and cheese." Chocolove asked.

Dead silence.

Chocolove looked to Horo-Horo who had a beautiful smile on his face. The humorist noticed his smile was different… it looked older… more mature. Len dropped the knife and left. Chocolove looked to him and then to Horo-Horo. He's expression said it all.

Amat was on the flat roof, bathed by the wind. Anna sat by her side.

"Why the gorgeous smile?" Anna asked. Amat smiled to her.

"I just had the best night of my life…" Amat said. Anna looked to her. "I made love with Horo-Horo." Anna got surprised. "It was… better than everything I've ever imagined." Amat leaned her head on Anna's shoulder. "Having his arms around my body… feeling him within myself… his smell… his lips on my body… I… I've waited so much to have it and now… finally… I had it." Anna smiled to Amat. "At the begging, I was worried with him, after all, he's just a child… At first he was just starring at me, wondering what was I doing, but then… he suddenly blushed and looked to me with so much love, I… he saw me like I always wished to be seen… Anna… I just wish this feeling to last for ever." Amat looked to Anna. "It's so good to have a friend to share this with."

"Don't worry. I guess… I always needed a friend to… but I was too closed to admit it." Anna said. Amat smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret… but… promise me you won't tell it to anyone…"

Finally the Patch attached the list of groups and the orders of the battles. All the shamans were near the wall, trying to see who was going to be their opponent. Yoh and the rest of the guys went there to see the list. Anna, Amat and Tamao join them later.

"So, Yoh, do you know who's going to be the first team to battle against the future Shaman King?" Anna asked. Yoh looked to her.

"We are going to fight some guys from Iceland." Yoh said. Horo-Horo noticed Amat and blushed a lot, smiling to her. Amat also blushed and became a little embarrassed. None of them knew what to say. Anna pushed Amat to Horo-Horo. The couple blushed even more.

"So…" Horo-Horo said. "Are you ok?" Amat said nothing, staring at her boyfriend.

"What's wrong with those two?" Yoh asked. Anna punched him. "What have I done?"

"You were too unfeeling." Anna said. Yoh cried.

"I guess… it should be I asking that question…" Amat said, much blushed. "Are you…" Horo-Horo hugged Amat and kissed her.

"They look so cute!" Tamao said. Len turned his back to them and left. Yoh noticed that but decided to stay shut.

"Queen!" a voice said. Horo-Horo stopped kissing Amat. Silva came by and looked to Amat. "We need your help to answer the questions of some shamans."

"Now?" Amat asked. Silva said yes. Amat sat on a table near by. A lot of shamans appear and started asking Amat and the rest of the Patches a lot of question. They were all pulling and pushing everybody. Horo-Horo looked to that, crying for being far form his love.

"Looks like Amat is going to be very busy." Yoh said. Horo-Horo looked to him.

"Being Queen must be hard…" Ryou said.

"My Yoh will be a very good King and it will not be hard to him." Anna said. Yoh decided to say nothing… wouldn't he get a punch.

Amat was waiting anyone to ask her a question. Someone pulled a chair and sat near Amat.

"Can I make you a question? What are you doing Saturday night?" Someone asked. Amat blushed. That was not a polite question. Amat looked aside and saw Hao smiling to her.

"You never know when to give up, do you?" Amat asked. Hao got closer to her.

"I miss you so much, my Queen." Hao put his hand on her hair. "I miss your kindness, your smile, your lotus perfume…"

"And you'll continue missing." Amat said, getting angry. "I have no time to spend with a loser like you. As you can see, there are a lot of people here."

"I'm more important than anyone of them. I'm going to be the next Shaman King, and I'm going to have you as my wife."

"You can dream with that, once it's the only place I'm going to be yours." Amat said. Hao was not giving up.

"Don't be like that. We can start all over by the begging! Just give another chance." Hao asked.

"She's not going to give you another chance!" Horo-Horo appeared and looked mad at Hao, very closed to his face. "Leave my girlfriend alone!"

"Who are you to give me orders?" Hao asked, not losing his cold blood.

"I'm…" Horo-Horo was searching for a strong name to say and not look dumb. Someone passed near him and pushed him not on purpose. Amat blushed a lot, just like all the patches in the table. Horo-Horo fell right above Hao… and their lips touched. Hao and Horo-Horo became blue. All stopped making noise and looked to them. Hao and Horo-Horo were even more embarrassed.

"Yuh!" Amat said. Horo-Horo got out of Hao, coughing a lot.

"How disgusting!" Horo-Horo said. Amat got near him, giving him a glass of water.

"You're going to pay for this!" Hao said, much blushed. Amat looked to him and smiled.

"I just hope now you don't try to take my boyfriend from me, Hao Asakura…" Amat played. Hao roars and leaves. Amat made a victorious smile.

The day continued without any more strange events. At night, all were joined to dinner, except Len. Yoh looked to Amat and asked.

"Tell me… now that Horo-Horo is your boyfriend," All looked to Yoh. "Does he win any kind of title?"

"Yes." Amat answered. Horo-Horo looked to her. "From now on, Horokeu Usui is a Shaman Prince."

"Cool." Horo-Horo said.

"He won any kind of powers?" Ryou asked.

"No. The Shaman Princes are the boyfriends or children of the current or former Shaman King." Amat said.

"So… which name does he have if… he married you?" Chocolove asked. Amat looked to Horo-Horo and smiled.

"Isn't that obvious? Shaman King." Amat said. All became surprised.

"What? You can become Shaman King without winning the tournament?" Manta asked. Len entered and sat near Faust.

"There are four ways to become Shaman King." Amat said. Everybody was paying attention. "One, the one everybody knows, is winning the Shaman Fight every 500 years. The second is marring the current Shaman King, but that way you won't get your wish granted. The third is being the older child of the Shaman King and if the King dies, the Heir Prince will get the Throne. The fourth is by defeating and killing the current King."

"You mean, if I kill you, I'll become King?" Chocolove asked.

"Yes, but you'll only rule during the years of my kingdom. So, you'll only be king for some months." Amat said.

"So, Len's ancestor was a Shaman King?" Anna asked. Len looked to Amat.

"Yes." Amat answered. Len blushed a little when Amat looked to him.

All went to bed. Yoh was on the roof with Anna. Anna noticed her boyfriend was a little worried.

"What's wrong, Yoh?" Anna asked

"Do you remember what Amat said? Hao could became Shaman King by marry or killing her. In that case, with all the power he has and all the opportunities and all the time he was with Amat, why didn't he kill her?" Yoh asked. Anna looked to him, wondering in the question. "I guess… Amat or Hao isn't telling everything."

"Amat seems very happy with Horo-Horo. She's always worried with him and always makes everything he asks. I…" Anna remembered the secret Amat told her. "Amat has no reason to lie."

"Then, why haven't Hao killed her?" Yoh asked.

Near the lake, Hao was looking to the Great Spirits. Opacho appeared near him.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Hao?"

Hao seemed a little sad and raised his hand to the Great Spirits.

"From here looks like I could reach them with my hand… I could get them… I was so close… I could married Amat… she was so in love with me, she would fulfil my wish." Hao said.

"I guess… killing her was always out of the question." Opacho asked. Hao looked down. His hair hid his face.

"My only weakness…" Hao said. "It was for that He invented love? For make us pain and get weak? Does love just exist to make us stupid beings and do the craziest things?" Opacho saw a tear hit the ground. "I haven't got the courage to kill the person I love. Even if that meant giving up of becoming Shaman King."

"But now, Queen Amat is not on the Shaman Fight." Opacho remembered.

"That's why I'm going to win it." Hao said. "Five hundred years ago, I fought with Amat with all my strengths and powers, but even like that, I was not able to defeat her. Now, she cannot interfere in the Fight, and I'm going to win and become King."

Horo-Horo and Amat were on the door of the Ainu's team house. Horo-Horo was holding her hands and was much blushed.

"I… all the time I spent with you was wonderful…" Horo-Horo said. Amat smiled overjoyed.

"I can say the same. You are more than I ever imagined." Amat said, leaning her head on Horo-Horo shoulder. The Ainu blushed more. "I love you so much… I could commit the most foolish acts." Amat was so happy for being with Horo-Horo. Tears appeared on her eyes, every time she realized how happy she was with Horo-Horo. The Ainu felt his ego increasing every time Amat said stuff like that… and not just his ego… Horo-Horo hugged Amat tightly.

"I feel the same." Horo-Horo said. "You made me feel like none ever did." Horo-Horo and Amat closed their eyes and stayed like that. Enjoying being with each other. After fifteen minutes like that, they decided that was time to go to bed. "I'll stay like this, but tomorrow I need to train and I'm sure Len is going to yield at me for this. Bye."

"Bye." Amat looked to Horo-Horo and they kissed. After the kiss Horo-Horo and Amat noticed something. Two big angels appear behind them and caught Horo-Horo. "HORO-HORO!" Amat screamed.

"Queen Amaterasu Tao. We meet again." Marco said and looked to her. Amat sent him an angry look and then looked back to Horo-Horo. "I guess, the Prince will not be fine with us, unless, of course, you help us."

"What make you think I'll help you?" Amat asked. Marco smiled.

"Our only wish it's to kill Hao. We know you have the power to do it, so, we want you to help…"

"And you spear Horo-Horo; otherwise, you'll kill him." Amat finished Marco's sentence.

"You really are the Queen." Marco said. "So, will you help us, or…" Horo-Horo screamed while the angel binds him. Amat was worried with her love. Marco didn't like Amat delay. "I guess this boy was Prince for such a few time. Queen, I'm still waiting for your answer."

"I…" A blue dragon tattoo appeared around Amat's body.

"Don't do that, Amat!" Horo-Horo screamed. "I'm not worthy! These guys want to use you. They don't want just to kill Hao; they also want to kill Yoh!"

"Horo-Horo…" Amat looked to him. Horo-Horo noticed the shinnying tattoo and Amat's blue eyes. "You'll always be worthy…"

"Good choice. You won't regret it." Marco said. Another angel grabbed Amat and they disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Stay tuned for the next chapter "As long as you're here"


	8. As long as You're here

As Long as you're Here 

Len woke up in the morning and noticed Horo-Horo was not on his bed. Len became angry.

"Chocolove!" Len screamed. Chocolove woke up with a very sleepy face. "Where's Horo-Horo?"

"How should I know that? I was here with you! Maybe he slept again with Amat." Chocolove fell again in bed, snoring. Len dressed up and went to Yoh's inn.

"Amat?" Faust said.

"Yes. Is she in bed? Along with that lazy and irresponsible Ainu…" Len asked.

"I don't know what are you talking about?" Faust said. "Amat didn't come to sleep last night. I thought she slept on your inn with Horo-Horo." Faust said. Len became worried.

"No, I haven't saw Amat." Yoh said. "Why? She's missing?" Yoh became worried seeing Len's expression. "Along with Horo-Horo?"

"By this time, they should have appeared… Amat wanted Horo-Horo to train… also; she was going to train Yoh." Anna said.

"Perhaps we should go after them." Ryou said and the group went of.

On the X-Laws lair, Amat and Horo-Horo were tied to two trunks very close to each other. Amat and Horo-Horo had they back turn to each other. Horo-Horo was worried with Amat.

"Why have you come? I could handle it." Horo-Horo said. Amat softly smiled.

"No, you couldn't." Amat answered. Horo-Horo blushed a little. Maybe she was right. He was not strong enough to the defeat the X-Laws all by himself.

"I didn't want you to be hurt." Horo-Horo said. Amat wanted to look to him, but she was well tied. "Sometimes… When I saw you fighting Hao… I felt useless… I wanted to help you… to protect you… but I… I just… I cannot do it… I don't have the power to protect you."

"Power… it's something that only God can use…" Amat said. Horo-Horo looked aside. "Power makes people more feared and lonely. Because of power… I was always alone… completely alone." A tear fell down on Amat's tattooed face. Horo-Horo moved his hand and caught Amat's, holding it tightly. Amat blushed and felt better.

"I guess… I'll never know what is to be alone for all that long… but… I'm going to make very happy… I promise." Horo-Horo said. Amat smiles. "After all, that's why I'm here."

"Horo-Horo… you're going to do for me what none of my former husbands did…" Amat said, caressing Horo-Horo's hand with her finger. "I… I have something to tell you…" Horo-Horo looked aside again, he couldn't see Amat's face, but that made him fell closer to her, just like holding her hand.

"Go ahead." Horo-Horo said. Amat looked down.

"Forty years ago, I went to France… searching for you… as always." Amat said. Horo-Horo felt a little bad. "I was on a country side small town, and there I met a man, Jean." Amat blushed a little. "He was a typical French country boy who was always taking care of his sheeps. He was lonely, just like me, but he was happy with his life, making all kinds of cheese and taking care of animals. I… fell in love with him." Horo-Horo felt a little jealous. "We end up getting married. I was happy… like I wasn't for a long time. We had a child. I saw my little boy growing… falling in love, marring and becoming a father of a beautiful little girl. Few years after the birth of my granddaughter… I realized Hao was going to reborn, and I depart to Japan, to stop it… but, when I get back to France, I thought everything was ok, but it wasn't. Years later, Hao appeared and killed everyone. I was only there in time to save my granddaughter. Jean, my son and his wife were burned. Hao wanted me to be his wife, but I denied it. He was about to kill my granddaughter, but I was able to save her in the last moment… Unfortunately, she was near death. I have to deliver her to God and I closed her inside an iron sarcophagus I made with my spiritual powers and let God heal her. I couldn't stay there… once more… Hao ruined everything…." Amat was crying, holding tightly Horo-Horo's hand. "That's why I cannot affair to lose you. You very important to me, Horo-Horo… I love you. You were my only company through the centuries. You were the only reason that kept me alive. I lived to the moment I'll find you… I cannot…" The smiles of the men Amat loved appeared in front of her eyes, followed by the fire of Hao destroying them. "I cannot lose you!"

Horo-Horo wanted to hug Amat, but now he could just hold her hand.

"I'll… I'll promise I'll always be with you… and… when both of us go old, we'll laugh about all this." Horo-Horo caressed Amat's face. "I… I like you a lot. I know you need someone… and I'm here for you… I'll always be." Amat felt better, hearing Horo-Horo's words.

"You really are one of a kind, Horo-Horo. I just want to be with you." Amat said, leaning her head on the wooden trunk. "As long as you're here with me… Horo-Horo… I'll always be fine and I'll always be in peace…" 'Peace…' Amat thought, looking to the sky. 'That's what I wish the most… To find peace… To ascend to Heaven… Peace… Horo-Horo…'

"Amat…" Horo-Horo broke the silence. "Would you marry me?" Amat blushed a lot, getting by surprised. Why did Horo-Horo come with that all so sudden?

"Marry?" Amat asked. Horo-Horo was red.

"I… I know you suffered too much… so…" Horo-Horo put a smile. "You cannot suffer anymore. Marry me! We'll always be together, just like you want… and…" Horo-Horo gets embarrassed. "I also like to be with you." Amat's chest couldn't hold all her happiness.

"I'll marry… I'll marry one, other and another time…" Amat said. Horo-Horo made a huge smile. "Thank you, Horo-Horo… for being here."

Horo-Horo had no idea of what he was asking, he just wanted to see Amat happy, and she was. Amat and Horo-Horo left themselves just like that, holding their hands.

Marco appeared, followed by Lyserg. Morphine flight near Amat.

"Queen, I would like you to follow me. Lyserg will take care of Horo-Horo, for now." Marco said. Lyserg untied Amat and she got up. The Queen looked to Horo-Horo, smiling to him.

"Fear not. We'll meet sooner than you expected." Amat said and left. Horo-Horo was looking to him.

"Come back. Don't die!" Horo-Horo asked. Amat smiled to him.

Marco and Amat went outside. The American desert was looking to them. An iron sarcophagus was in the middle of nothing. Amat looked to the iron monster. The sarcophagus started shining and opens. Iron Maiden Jeanne appeared in front of her.

"Long time no see, Queen Amaterasu Tao." Jeanne said. Amat looked to her.

"I can say the same, Jeanne, my granddaughter." Amat said.

"Don't call me that! Because of you and the love you felt for Hao, my family was destroyed, and now, I'm here to take out your powers and kill Hao once and for all." Jeanne said, pointing to Amat.

"You cannot defeat Hao." Amat said. Jeanne became angry.

"God granted me great powers…"

"You're wrong!" Amat stopped Jeanne. "God only grant power to noble causes. Killing someone, it doesn't matter how bad that someone is, is something bad. Don't you understand, Jeanne, you're being used by these guys. They know you're my granddaughter. They want to use the power of my blood that is within you to destroy Hao and to make them Shaman King. Revenge is a Deadly Sin, as forward, is against God teachings." Amat said.

"From someone you born Shinto, you seem to know a lot about God." Marco said.

"When you became Shaman Queen, you know the ultimate truths. It's because of that; I know you'll fail in your attempt to kill Hao." Amat said.

"No, we won't!" Marco said. Amat looked to him. "You see, your majesty, is all planned. You won't attack us, because we have that brat you're in love with, so, we can do anything we want with you. Hao will soon know you're missing and he will come to rescue…"

"And in that moment, we'll kill him." Jeanne finished. Amat looked to her.

"You wouldn't dare to hit your Prince." Amat said.

"You said it all, Queen!" Marco said. "Our Prince, not our King. Horo-Horo is nothing more that a brat with which the Queen wants to play houses. The Shaman Princes exists with the only propose of being killed or to being used as a way to kill the King. If you don't collaborate with us, that boy his going to perish." Amat laughed. Marco and Jeanne were got by surprised. "What's so funny?"

"You forgot one important thing, Marco." Amat said, looking to him. "I'm the Shaman Queen. I have the power. If I desire, you will be dead in this instant." Marco forgot that fact. Amat was all powerful.

"Yes, Queen, you're right!" Jeanne said, but you forgot one thing." Amat looked to her. "This iron sarcophagus was made with your powers, as for that, it can lock you inside." Amat was caught by surprised, how could she now that.

"Nightly night, Shaman Queen!" Marco badly hit Amat. The queen fell on the ground. The routs came out of the sarcophagus and caught Amat, pulling her inside.

"I… I can not be sealed!" Amat said, tearing. "I cannot! I'll stay with Horo-Horo! I'll marry him! Horo-Horo!" Amat screamed, feeling her strengths being sucked by the sarcophagus. "I cannot fall without hearing it from you" Amat said, struggling against the routs. "Hao said it to me." The image of Hao from 500 years ago appeared on her mind, smiling to her. "Suu said it to me." Suu appeared much blushed and shy, smiling to Amat. "Jean said it to me." The face of Jean with a sheep on his arms was on Amat's eyes. "I… I cannot fall until I hear it from you too, Horo-Horo!" Amat screamed. "I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING YOU LOVE ME!" Amat fainted. The routs were pulling her in, but they started burning.

"What happened?" Marco said, looking angry to the sarcophagus.

"I don't know." Jeanne said, worried with the possibility of her plane go wrong.

The X-Laws saw a shadow within the flames. Hao appeared, holding Amat on her arms, unconscious. Hao sent a careful look to Amat, caressing her face.

"I'll never let you die, my Queen." Hao looked to the X-Laws. "If you want to seal Amat, you need to defeat me first." Hao held Amat tightly and closer. The shaman noticed that Seiryo's tattoo was around Amat's body. "So Seiryo is up to something, of course, as always, Amat figured out a way to get out of messes, but, this time, I'm going to be the one to do that. "Ready or not, you're fucking bastards, I'm coming to kill you, with all the refinement of cruelty I could figured out.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry for the delay, I've been worried with the university.

Have you liked this chapter?

Stay tuned for more. Next chapter "The Great Seiryo"


End file.
